The Grown Up Socialites
by Lady Eliza
Summary: Sequel to ‘Life and Times of a Socialite’ it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they’re friends and family surround them, and they still have a jampacked social calendar. How do socialites deal with it all?
1. Master And Commander Indeed

**Title: The Grown Up Socialites**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Life and Times of a Socialite' it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they're friends and family surround them, and they still have a jam-packed social calendar. How do socialites deal with being married, having kids and still attend _the _social gatherings of the year?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Hello everyone, well the sequel is finally here. I know it's been a while since I wrote my last fanfic, hope you alll like this one. Please review.

**Chapter 1: Master And Commander Indeed**

Rory Huntzberger cringed when she heard the wail coming from the nursery. She knew exactly what was happening and thus she kicked the lump lying in bed beside her. He didn't move so she did the next best thing. She tickled him and _that_ got his attention.

"Ace, is it really necessary to wake me up this way. _Please_ let me sleep in, this is my only day off this week and I need to catch up on my sleep," grumbled Logan.

"I don't think so. You eldest child is tormenting his siblings. You have to come with me to stop him since he actually listens to you," said Rory matter-of-factly.

Logan covered his smirk with his hand because his wife spoke the truth when it came to Nicholas, their eldest child. Nicky idolized his father and copied whatever his _Papa _did. Logan was the only one who Nicky would listen to. Nicky had a younger sister, Charlotte or "Lottie", and brother, James or "Jamie", and believed it was his duty to torment them.

Rory looked at Logan when they heard another wail from the nursery. She shook her head. She knew raising children was hard, but her kids were out of control. All of them had personalities that reminded her of several members of her immediate family and her daughter showed signs she was imitating her godmother Paris, god help them all should there be another Paris Gellar. It was odd looking at her kids since they looked like mirror images of her and Logan; sometimes she was just in awe of them.

Rory and Logan had been married for six years and they had waited three years to have kids. But after that, they had three kids, two boys and one girl. Nicholas, was three, Charlotte, was two, and little James was just a year old. They were a normal happy family.

Well, they weren't _exactly_ a 'normal' family. Nicholas was the heir to the Huntzberger newspaper empire, Charlotte was an heiress in her own right since she'd be inheriting from all sides of the family, and little James was heir to the Gilmore dukedom. James even had a title, he was known as Viscount Stansdorf. So, they weren't exactly normal in the actual sense of the word.

Logan and Rory approached the nursery just as Nicky grabbed his sister Lottie's Barbie and threw it across the room. There was silence for about two seconds before Lottie stood and marched over to her older brother and pushed him to the floor. "BOOEY," yelled Lottie calling Nicky a bully.

Rory ran and grabbed Lottie while Logan took Nicky's hands. "Guys what is going on?" asked Logan calmly.

Jamie who was in his crib looked at his father with watery blue eyes and held up his hands for Logan to pick him up. Logan melted and picked up his youngest child. He held Jamie in one arm and held the little hand of Nicky in the other. Logan watched as Rory was having a talk with their feisty daughter about the dangers of pushing her older brother.

It was common in the Gilmore-Huntzberger household for arguments to flare up since both Logan and Rory had nasty tempers. Their children had inherited that quality.

Rory looked at her blond-headed daughter and gave her a stern look. "Lottie, what have I said about pushing, punching, and shoving?"

Lottie looked at her mother's face and answered. "No doing."

"That's right. You know you could have hurt Nicky. Please don't do that again," said Rory.

"Otay, Mama. But Nicky took Barbie," she protested in the end.

Logan looked down at the instigator of the whole fight. Trouble followed Nicky everywhere he went. When he had stayed over at Richard and Emily's house a while back, he had taken all of Richard's Italian loafers and hidden them in the backyard. It took Logan and Rory several days to find them. They're son had hidden them in the refrigerator of the pool house.

Logan handed Jamie over to Rory and knelt down to talk to his oldest. "Son, what have I said about picking on your brother and sister?"

"Me playing, Papa," said Nicky.

"Nick, please don't lie to me. I saw you take Lottie's Barbie and throw it. I also heard your brother cry from the bedroom," said Logan.

"I sorry Papa. I just having fun," said Nicky with a smirk that was identical to Logan's.

Logan looked up at Rory who had a smile in place and raised her eyebrows at him. He wanted to laugh at the fact that karma was a darn nuisance. He had said the exact same thing to his parents when he had pulled at Harriet Winthrop's pigtails in nursery school. This was payback times ten.

"Nicky, you're going to have to think about that when you go to bed early today. Please do not take Lottie or Jamie's things. Do I make myself clear?" asked Logan.

"Yes Papa," said Nicky. What he did next cemented the fact that he was Logan's son. He hugged his father and kissed his cheek. Rory was silently giggling when all of this was happening. 'Master and Commander indeed'. Logan Huntzberger had just been put in his place.

**-X-**

After the incident that morning Rory and Logan decided they would spend the day with their kids since Logan didn't have work and Rory could do her articles that night. The couple sent the nannies home and decided on what to do with their rambunctious kids.

"Ace, what do you want to do?" asked Logan.

"Jamie, the food goes in your mouth darling," said Rory to their youngest. She turned to Logan and said, "How about the park?"

"Do you think that's wise after the last incident in the park. I think all the other parent's would run the other way when they see us coming," said Logan.

"I didn't think it was that bad. He didn't mean to let the Tanner's dog loose. They should've kept that monstrosity on a leash," said Rory defending her child.

"Honey, Nicky took the dogs favourite toy and threw it in the lake then proceeded to take off the dog's leash. There were several witnesses. No, I don't think the park is a good idea," said Logan.

"I guess we should keep a low profile. Why don't we stay home and watch some movies," said Rory.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea."

The young family could be found in the den of the family's palatial mansion watching movies. It was rare for the Huntzberger lot to be doing something so normal on a day off since they all had high profiled lives. Rory and Logan tried to keep their kids as protected from the paparazzi and the national press, but they had been born into a well-known family. The media scrutiny began the day they were brought home from the hospital.

The kids had gotten used to the prying eyes of the public since the cameramen had always been there. Rory and Logan did not like subjecting their kids to the kind of lives they, themselves, led but there was nothing they could do about the paparazzi standing outside Nicky's nursery school just to get a picture of him getting into his mother's car or camera's at the ready when Lottie went to take her ballet lessons. Jamie wasn't as aware of the media, but he would be in a year or so.

The good thing about the situation was that Rory and Logan's good friends had kids around the same age as Nicky, Lottie, and Jamie. The Huntzbergers had surrounded themselves with a close-knit family and friends so they couldn't be taken advantage of.

Rory and Logan still went to charity events and debutante balls since it was something that was a part of their everyday lives. Rory even arranged dinner parties and sat on boards of directors for hospitals and other charity organizations. Yes, Rory and Logan Huntzberger were in every way involved with their community, but now they had kids so they had to fit such events around spending time with their kids or just their friends and family.

Yes, they were indeed socialites grown up.

**AN2:** If you visit my blog, you can find the url in my profile page, there is going to be a Powerpoint presentation that will be up that helps with this story. It has the different families and the children. I hope this chapter didn't suck too much. I won't be updating everyday, but I'll try to update at least three times a week, so that should help with writing chapters ahead of time,I don't have to be in a rush at the last minute. **Please, Please, Please Review.**


	2. The Terror

**Title: The Grown Up Socialites**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Life and Times of a Socialite' it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they're friends and family surround them, and they still have a jam-packed social calendar. How do socialites deal with being married, having kids and still attend _the _social gatherings of the year?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN1: **Thank you to all my reviewers for their wonderful reviews and I'm so glad you guys are liking the seqel. I'm going to answer some of your individual questions now:

**Bethany Inc:** I'm so glad the fic made your morning and I appreciate your unyeilding support of all my fics. Thanks you so much.

**Lioness-07863:** Hi, haven't talked to you in a long time. Are in Quebec yet or are you going in August? Oh, and to answer your question aboutCharlotte. Her name isLorelai Charlotte Beatrice Hayden Gilmore Huntzberger, I know, long name for such a young girl. I'm sorry I didn't specify,since I wrote it out in the Powerpoint presentation. So, not to worry her name is Lorelai.

**gilmoregrly4life:** I don't think Rory will be getting pregnant again since she's happy with thethree kids she's got. Luke and Lorelai won't make an appearance until later chapter, but you will hear them beingmentioned here and there.

**GGlova213:** Yes, I will be doing more chapters. I haven't decided how many, but this storywill be several chapters long.

**iceprincess954: **Hey, I will be e-mailing you soon. Steph, Colin, Finn and other members of the LDB will be part of thisstory.Ifyou check out the Powerpoint presentation you'll see exactly howimportant they are going to be.

**im-from-theOC:**I have the children call their parents Mama and Papa because I don't think Rory and Logan's kids would simply call them Mom and Dad. I've written several chapters with the children calling them that and I don't think I will change it.

IhopeI've answered everyones questions and please continue to review.

**Chapter 2: The Terror**

Rory was late getting to her best friend Paris Gellar-Goodrich's home to interview her. She had woken up early to squeeze in this interview, but as usual her kids had needed her undivided attention. Rory had come to terms with the fact that her schedule went to hell in a hand basket the moment she had kids.

Rory and Logan had decided when they had Nicky that they would have nannies to help them out. Rory worked as a freelance journalist and Logan ran Huntzberger Publishing Group, so they were busy people. The couple spent as much time with their kids when they got home, but it was a fine line balancing work and raising three kids.

Rory and Logan had been apprehensive in hiring nannies since the alternative had been daycare, which the two of them had not liked for their kids. All around the kids got to see their parents a lot more and they never felt they couldn't call Mama and Papa on their cell phones to chat. The Gilmore-Huntzberger clan was a happy bunch.

When the children couldn't travel with their parents they either stayed with their grandparents or great-grandparents or even their many aunts and uncles. Uncle Finn was a favourite of the Gilmore-Huntzberger kids since he told the best stories.

Rory rang the doorbell of the Gellar-Goodrich mansion and waited for somebody to let her in. It took a while for the maid to answer the door. "Hello Mrs. Huntzberger, Mrs. Goodrich is waiting for you in her office," said the maid.

"Thank you Shauna," said Rory.

She knew her way around the house since she and Paris had painstakingly planned every single room in the mansion. They had gone through several designers before the right one came along who learned to agree with Paris and her demanding manner. Rory had thanked god they had finished planning the home in the nick of time.

"Paris, I'm so sorry I'm late but Nicky…" Rory trailed off on her excuse when she saw Paris lying on the floor talking to something or someone under her desk.

Paris Gellar-Goodrich, youngest councilwoman in the history of the state of Connecticut and CEO of Gellar Pharmaceuticals, seemed to be talking to herself while lying on the floor. Maybe she had finally lost her marbles. Rory took things in stride, "Paris, why are you on the floor?" asked Rory.

"I thought I'd lie on the floor for kicks, _why do you think I'm on the floor_?" asked Paris sarcastically. Paris pointed to the inside of her desk and said, "She won't come out. I told her I needed to go to the office today, but she told me she didn't like that idea and wanted me to stay home with her."

Rory had a feeling she knew exactly who was under the desk, so she knelt down and prepared to negotiate. Yeah, she was right. Rory was now staring into the big green eyes of the 'her' Paris had been referring to. "Philipa, darling would you please come out of there and let me interview your mommy?" asked Rory.

"NO!" came the terse response.

"Now do you understand?" asked an exasperated Paris.

She turned back to her daughter and said in a soothing voice, "Baby, I promise I will be home soon. It's just that mommy has to go into the office and take care of some minor details."

"Momma stay home with Philipa," said the little girl. She was three years old, good friends with Lottie and had inherited her mother's stubbornness. She gave her mother the bambi eyes she had learned from her godmomma Rory and tried to persuade her to stay home instead of going to work.

Rory thought Philipa was doing a good job of making Paris feel guilty and she had to applaud her goddaughter for her exceptional performance. She knew her best friend Paris was a busy woman, what with having two jobs, but she was still a great mother. Paris was always home by a certain time, no matter what and Doyle had a pretty stable job. He was the editor of 'The New York Times', which was the latest acquition of the Huntzberger Publishing Group.

"Philipa, how about you let mommy go to work today and I will take you over to visit Lottie," said Rory trying to help Paris out.

"Yeah, listen to your Aunt Rory sweetie. We can even go away for a girl's weekend with all the other girls and their mommies. Aunt Rory will bring Lottie and we can go to wherever you want to go. Do you like that idea?" asked Paris.

"Yeah" said Philipa.

Paris had a relieved look on her face when her daughter finally relented. She told her young terror that she would was going to talk to Aunt Rory for a few minutes then she, Philipa, could go visit her good friend Lottie Huntzberger.

Philipa decided she had gained what she had set out to accomplish which was spend some more time with her mother. The girl had gotten Paris to agree to a girl's weekend with friends, not bad for a girl of three.

When Rory and Paris were left alone Paris fell into her chair. "I swear that girl can pout, snap her fingers and she gets whatever she wants."

"Sounds like someone I know," said Rory with a pointed look towards Paris.

"She _is_ my daughter," said Paris.

"I doubt the hospital could misplace your child Paris. Besides she's my goddaughter, she picked up my bambi eyes," said Rory.

"Yes, I realized that. Now let's get started on this article you want to pen about me."

"Alright then…" began Rory. Rory started firing questions with precision speed and Paris answered her in rapid succession.

**-X-**

Rory and Philipa waved Paris off as the armoured car that escorted the councilwoman came and picked her up. Rory didn't know how Paris did it; the woman had two high-powered jobs and still had time for her kids, Philip and Theodore or 'Teddy' as he was affectionately known. Rory just shook her head.

She had gone up to Teddy's room to ask him if he wanted to come with her and Lottie, but the little boy had told her that Lorelai was coming to pick him up so he can visit with Rory's twin step-siblings, Sebastian and Josephine 'Joey' Gilmore-Danes. Teddy was six years old and loved hanging out in Stars Hollow with Sebastian and Joey since they were his good friends and were the same age as him. Every once in a while Lorelai drove to Hartford to pick up Teddy and sometimes the twins were chauffeured to Hartford to the Gellar-Goodrich mansion.

Rory should've known Teddy wouldn't want to hang out with his sister and Lottie. He believed he was more mature than two three year olds. Rory thought this was funny since she still remembered when Paris brought him home from the hospital.

So Rory had Philipa belted into Lottie's car seat. She knew her daughter was going to be so excited to see Philipa and the two of them were going to drive her crazy with all their giggles. Rory and Paris had talked about Paris' job as councilwoman during the interview and it seemed like her best friends was thinking about the senator's position since the old senator was thinking about retiring soon. Rory was really excited for her best friend since Paris had always been interested in politics.

Rory knew she would support Paris in whatever she wanted to accomplish. She also knew that Paris couldn't run Gellar Pharmaceuticals and be a senator at the same time. But knowing Paris she would do the unthinkable just to prove people wrong.

"Aunt Wory, we there yet?" asked Philipa who was already getting impatient.

"Not yet, sweetie," said Rory.

"We go camming?" asked Phillip out of the blue.

"For the girl's weekend?" asked Rory.

"Yeah."

"I don't think your mother could handle a weekend in the woods, Philly."

"Then where?" asked the little girl.

"I think we should visit Italy or maybe even Monaco. What do you think about that?" asked Rory.

"I like."

Rory couldn't help but laugh. Her children along with all the children of her friends were well travelled even at such a young age. Philipa was only three yet she had been to both Italy and Monaco twice. Lucky kids.

**AN2:** For those people who cannot see the Powerpoint Presentation, there is a link to thewritten synopsis of it on my blog. I've uploaded all the facts in one place and the link can be found on my blog, which can be found in my profile page. **Please, Please, Please Review.**


	3. All Good Things Come To An End

**Title: The Grown Up Socialites**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Life and Times of a Socialite' it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they're friends and family surround them, and they still have a jam-packed social calendar. How do socialites deal with being married, having kids and still attend _the _social gatherings of the year?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN1:** Thank you to all my reviewers for their wonderful support. I know there hasn't really been anything happening in the first few chapters of this fic, but they are the foundation for what isto come. I know this chapter does not have the the couples interaction, but I have my reasons for including it here since this chapter lays the groundwork/forshadowsof things to come. Thank you for beingunderstanding and please bear with me. Now I'm going to answers some of the questions you all asked:

**Roween:** hello, to answer your questionabout whether or not I'm going to create difficulites in someof the love lives involved, I would haveto say there are going to be obstacles that will testhow strong the marriages are. I'll give you a hint about one major problem: if you read 'Life and Times of a Socialite' there was something there that was left unresolved or it's sort of hanging there and waiting to be brought to light. Thank you for reviewing.

**gilmoregly4life:** Oh yeah! Logan is definitely hot. I mean, who wouldn't love to wake up and see him lying next tothem everymorning. :)

**gilmorefan:**The first twochapters of 'Life and times of a Socialite' and 'The Grown Up Socialites' are totally different. This fic is laying the foundation for things to come and I had to introduce the characters and how they live their lives first before I rushed into the fic, with 'Life and Times' I was simply going with the show then taking it in a differentroute. As far as thenames go,I'm a history buff andmost of the names are pretty old fashioned, and I wanted to include them. I'm glad you enjoyed the powerpoint presentation.

Well, I hope that answered some of your questions.I hope you like this chapter and please continue to review.

**Chapter 3: All Good Things Come To An End**

Logan Huntzberger was trying hard not to think about his son Nicky's suggestion of staying home from work that day. He had an enormous amount of work tying up the loose ends of his latest acquisition, 'The New York Times.' It had been his largest and most popular acquirement thus far, it had even garnered him a phone call from his father who had been brimming with pride. But at this moment all Logan could think of was the numerous amounts of paperwork that he had to sign.

Instead Logan concentrated on the picture of his family that was right in front of his face. He had inherited his office from his father like he had gained his family fortunes, but Logan had redecorated the place to suit his own taste. As well Nicky, Lottie, and even little Jamie had played in his office while their father worked so it had to be kid friendly. Rory had hired a great decorator that had done a fantastic job on the place.

Logan's office was trendy yet it had little reminders of the fact that Logan was a family man. The office was littered with photographs of his family and many that included his friends with their families as well. Hell, there were several pictures of Doyle in there and no one who had known him during college would've believed that except maybe his wife.

Yes, Logan and Doyle were the best of friends since their wives were so close. They started their camaraderie when they realized they had no choice but to make nice or else Paris and Rory would make them sleep on the couch. But joking aside, Logan had helped Doyle when he had found out that Paris was pregnant and had fled the state. Logan can still remember the look on Paris' face at the charity auction when Doyle proposed; in fact Rory had a picture of that precise moment in the family photo album.

Logan was still staring off into space when his secretary interrupted him. "Mr. Huntzberger you have a lunch appointment with your friends," said Vera, Logan's middle-age secretary.

"Huh…Oh yeah. Thank you very much Vera. I think you should head to lunch as well," said Logan.

"I will sir," said Vera and walked off.

Logan looked around his office for his cell phone since he knew his son would try to get in contact with him during lunch just to say hello. Rory and Logan made time in their busy schedule to talk to their kids and so they were always seen with cell phone in hand.

Logan grabbed the elevator that would take him to the main floor. He just had to walk across the street to meet his five guests. It was a bit of a tradition of theirs to meet up twice during the workweek to have a quiet lunch without wives nagging at them or the children underfoot.

Logan was the first one to arrive and he found that surprising since he was always the one who apologized for being late. It was a refreshing change. Logan ordered a scotch and waited to hear the others excuses.

Ten minutes later the whole lot of them came into the posh restaurant together and he was dumbstruck at the fact that they didn't seem to show any remorse for keeping him waiting. Logan shrugged it off since he had known most of his guests since he was in diapers.

"Logan, good you ordered the drinks," said Finn then promptly drained the scotch that had been set before him.

Colin looked at Finn and shook his head. "He's had a bit of a rough day."

Logan nodded as if that explained Finn's behaviour.

"I can't believe you moved up the deadline once again," said Doyle as a way of greeting Logan.

"Nice to see you too, Doyle," said Logan in a sarcastic manner.

"So how's it going, cousin," asked Seth. It wasn't that much trouble thinking of Seth as family since Logan always considered him so, but now they were actually related by marriage. Seth had married a royal cousin of Rory's, Caroline Hanover.

"Would you shut up about the cousin crap. Give it up gentlemen it's getting old," this from a very grumpy Robert.

"Well, what the hell's the matter with you?" asked Logan.

"I don't think he's getting laid as often as he wants to," said Finn.

"Oh, what are we back in college? Besides whatever my wife is doing your wife will do it as well," said Robert.

"If it's not sex than what is it?" asked Colin not wanting to get into an argument about the fact that Finn and Robert's wives, Madeline and Louise, were inseparable and their husbands had to be on the best of terms. He was glad his wife, Stephanie, didn't have such a close-knit relationship with one of her girlfriends.

"I didn't get a chance to sleep through the night because I stayed up with Sophie since she had a tummy ache. Louise had stayed up with Felix when he was sick the last time so it was my turn," said Robert.

"Is she alright?" asked Doyle who was worried about his goddaughter.

"Oh she's fine now. I just didn't get enough sleep to function," said Robert.

"I sorry did you just say tummy ache?" teased Colin.

"Put a cork in it Colin, you know that since we became dad's it would be a distinct possibility that we would talk like our children. Just the other day I told my secretary that I had a boo boo. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't look her in the face after that," said Finn.

Everyone at the table laughed at that. The guys started talking about their children and how thing were at home and such. It was odd listening to their conversation now than if you had listened to their conversation during their college years.

These lunches were supposed help them escape from the talk about kids and wives, yet the topic always veered in that direction every week. But soon they did move on to vacations and trips to the Cape.

"Do you know I think Chris has inherited my likeness for being naked," said Finn out of the blue. He was of course referring to young Christian Rothschild who was three years old and looked to be heading down the path his father went down.

"God, I hope not. That poor child has no idea what's coming to him," said Colin.

"But nobody will date Ana or Etta until they turn thirty. For any of those teenage creeps coming to pick them up at the house I'll just have to show them my shotgun that I inherited from mother," said Finn.

"Don't worry Finn I feel the same way about Lottie. I don't even want to think about her dating," said Logan who shuddered.

"You know I think its karma that Finn has twin girls since he was such a lady's man in college. Logan you reformed somewhat after meeting Rory, but Finn didn't exactly remit until Maddy came along," said Robert.

"We all have at least one girl except for Colin. He won't have to go through worrying about them being out too late, but he will have his hands full with two boys," said Doyle.

"I don't even want think about those two and all the trouble they'll cause as they get older. Do you know, I think Alex and Lottie will make quite a pair when they're older," said Colin.

"Do you know you just sounded like Emily Gilmore when you said that," said Logan getting creeped out at the fact that they were doing exactly what they swore they wouldn't do with their kids: becoming matchmakers.

"So there will be a Vanderbilt-DuPont-Rockefeller-Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger merger? I'm sorry but is that a dastardly long name or what?" asked Finn.

"Yeah that's going to be one blue-blooded grandchild the two of you are going to have," laughed Robert.

Logan scowled at him and put a stop to the nonsense about his baby girl marrying Alex. As much as Logan liked his godchild he did not want to think about the day that Lottie would marry since he couldn't even imagine her dating. He would pull a Finn and do something drastic.

So the rest of the conversation went on about the latest polo match everyone had seen when they were all at Ascot on the demand of the Queen.

**-X-**

Logan was rushing after the lunch with his closest friends. He had to be at the office of 'The New York Times' to talk to the staff and reassure them that he was not going to fire everyone. He hoped Doyle would've put them at ease.

So Logan was hurried to the main board room and didn't get a chance to talk to Doyle before hand since they had put away business during their get together with the other guys. So presently Logan found himself at the head of a table and awaiting Doyle's arrival.

He ran in five minutes later, out of breath and with several files in hand. "I'm sorry I'm late everyone," began Doyle, then seeing Logan at the head of the table greeted him in a professional manner," Hello Mr. Huntzberger."

"Hello Mr. Goodrich," said Logan slyly. He had no idea why Doyle was acting like he didn't even know him. It was really odd.

Logan had other pressing matters to deal with and he was going to face them head on. "Now, I realize that many of you are worried about your jobs and there is no need for panic. I know when there is a merger or acquisition there are bound to be some confusion, but we with the Huntzberger Publishing Group are not going to do that. Doyle I assumed you would've reassured them, just to calm their nerves."

Doyle was just thinking about an excuse to leave the meeting when Logan asked him the question. He knew it was going to be weird to get everyone's respect after they found out who exactly his wife was or who his friends were. That was the sole reason he hadn't mentioned to anyone he had worked with about his personal life. It had gone well until the day he found out that Logan's company was going to acquire the Times thus putting him in an awkward position.

He had avoided the red carpets and such that Paris had to attend and many photographers were ordered not to take pictures of him. He didn't want the wealth of both his and Paris' families to prejudice others on how he had achieved the position of editor. He had worked hard for this position and earned it like everyone else, but when the news leaks out about his connections, people are going to start questioning how exactly he had come to be editor.

"I did tell them Logan. Its just Huntzberger Publishing Group is a very well known firm with a reputation for no holds bar dealings," said Doyle. He pretended not to notice the shocked faces of his co-workers since he had called their boss by his given name and seemed to be reprimanding him.

Logan actually laughed at the comment since he knew that he had pissed Doyle off. "Come now Doyle, what would grandfather say to such a comment about the family business?" asked Logan.

"Hah, Elias would take that as a compliment and tell anyone whose anyone about it."

"To true."

There was a clearing of a throat to Logan's right and he looked at the red face of Simon Albright, who ran the business aspect of the Times and was subsequently not liking the 'relationship' between Doyle, a man he loathed, and Logan, a man he emulated.

"I'm sorry for the way my editor is speaking to you Mr. Huntzberger. I assure you it won't happen again," said Simon with a pointed look at Doyle.

"I beg your pardon, but that really has nothing to do with you," said Logan rather acidly.

"But Mr. Huntzberger, Mr. Goodrich was so rude to you. How can you be so blasé about it," said Simon.

"Mr. Goodrich was not mean to me he was pointing out a fact and we have known each other for a many number of years, not that that's any of your business," said Logan.

Simon was stunned into silence, but there were many curious stares and whispers during Logan's speech.

Doyle wanted to disappear, but he knew he had dodged questions about his personal life and such for a very long time, now he would just have to face the music. Paris had understood his predicament when he told her of not mentioning who he was and his family at the office. She had backed up his decision wholeheartedly, but they hadn't mentioned to their friends and now he wished they had.

Logan kept on talking and he didn't pay much attention to the glares the Simon fellow was throwing at Doyle, who looked like he did when Paris told him she was pregnant with Teddy. Logan didn't like the way the man treated Doyle and he was going to put a stop to it immediately.

Logan wrapped up his speech with the reassurance that he wasn't going to fire the whole lot of them and asked if anyone had any questions. There was silence then Logan looked at the admirable person who dared to raise their hand whilst Simon was glaring at them. Logan smiled and decided on the spot to give that person a raise. "Yes mister, what is your question," asked Logan.

"I'm Tony Cameron and I'm a writer. I just want you to know that Doyle is a fair editor and he doesn't deserve to get fired over something as petty as power," said Tony.

"Tony who told you Doyle was going to get fired?" asked Logan. He looked over at Doyle, who seemed to be touched at Tony's kind words.

"There was a rumour going around that Doyle was going get the sack ever since your company acquired the Times. I just wanted you to know that Doyle is a really good editor and he's fair," said Tony.

"I know Doyle is a fair and annoyingly good editor Tony. You don't have to worry that his job is on the line," said Logan.

"I just wanted you to know what kind of an editor he was from someone who worked for him, and not from someone who couldn't tell the difference from a Pulitzer winning writer and a paper bag," said Tony looking pointedly at Simon.

"I do know what kind of an editor Doyle was. He was my editor when I wrote for YDN," said Logan.

There was a shocked look on Tony's face as were the others. Then Simon spoke up," So that's how you know our esteemed editor. He was your editor at this YDN newspaper?"

"Yes, he was the editor of the Yale Daily News," said Logan.

"_Yale_, you went to _Yale_, Goodrich?" yelled Simon.

Doyle would've loved to have Harry Potter's invisibility cloak just about now so he didn't have to face the accusatory look on Simon's face and the look of utter bewilderment on the faces of his colleagues. He knew Simon would hate him more because he went to Yale. Simon was a social climber and would've loved to have gone to an Ivy League school so he could've made the kinds of connections he so craved. The man wanted to be like Logan.

"Yes I went to Yale," said Doyle in a monotone voice.

"Why didn't you ever tell us," asked someone in the see of reporters.

"It was just a school and I didn't think it was relevant," said Doyle.

"So you met Mr. Huntzberger when you were his editor. That's how you got this job?" sneered Simon.

"I sorry, but Doyle got this job on his own. He even submitted a resume under a different name until he got the job and revealed his true identity to the editor at the time," said Logan.

"How the hell did you know that," yelled Doyle.

"Rory told me."

"I will never confide in her again after I get hammered," grumbled Doyle.

Logan laughed at that comment. Simon looked more upset, "Yes well, then why is it that Goodrich didn't tell us about knowing you? If I were him I would want to tell anyone I met that I knew you."

"Well, I guess that's the difference between you and Doyle. He wants to keep certain aspects of his life private and you, on the other hand, want to scream them from the tallest skyscraper," said Logan.

"Yes, well I know the Mayor of New York," blubbered Simon.

"I'll ask Mayor Bloomberg about you the next time he's over for tea," said Logan casually.

"Erm..." said Simon.

"Now, as I was saying, I know how much Doyle is committed to his work. No one is going to get fired, we just want this historic paper to be circulating and bringing in groundbreaking stories. The paper only had financial trouble that was it's only fault. The only people with whom I intend to talk to are the people handling the business aspect not the reporting," said Logan.

"What do you mean the business aspect?" asked Simon looking worried for the first time in his life.

"There seems to be a mishandling of the funds Mr. Albright and I intend to find out how millions of dollars can be spent on random things without a thought. I intend to clean this place up," said Logan.

Doyle smiled at the look of horror on Simon's face. He didn't particularly like Albright since the man thought he was the editor and tried to give Doyle orders. Doyle was so grateful to Logan for keeping his secret for a little while longer.

He knew that it was just a matter of time before everything else came out into the public, but Doyle wanted to prepare his wife and kids for that before his co-workers found out. He was so happy when Logan didn't go into a talk about Councilwoman Paris Gellar-Goodrich, when they started talking about politics.

Doyle knew when Simon heard the news about who exactly Doyle Goodrich was there was going to be a major blow up. He did not want to be in the vicinity when word got to Simon. He hoped when the news did come out that people didn't think that Logan would favour him because he was his friend.

Simon looked at the Doyle Goodrich and hated him more than he did this morning. Here was a man that had gone to a fine institution such as Yale and had made contacts like Logan Huntzberger and good knows whom else. How could've a mousy man such a Doyle gotten into Yale?

Simon had applied to all the Ivy League schools but had not gotten into a single one; instead he had to cope with getting his business degree at an unknown educational institution. He doubted that Doyle had gotten in on good marks alone, but how did this happen when Doyle was a nobody?

Logan stopped talking for a bit and caught the reaction on Doyle's face. He knew that Paris and Doyle probably had a good reason for keeping the identity under wraps, but he wished he had known about their plan so that he wouldn't have blurted out that he knew Doyle, but all good things had to come to an end.

So, Doyle had to face reality and live with the fact that he had a prominent last name, a politician for a wife, good friends with well-known last names, and several powerful godchildren.

**AN2:** There is an alternative way this chapter was supposed to end, if any of you are interested in reading it pleasetell me and I will post it on my blog. **Please, Please, Please Review. **


	4. The Unexpected Encounter

**Title: The Grown Up Socialites**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Life and Times of a Socialite' it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they're friends and family surround them, and they still have a jam-packed social calendar. How do socialites deal with being married, having kids and still attend _the _social gatherings of the year?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers for their wonderful support. I really hope you guys like this chapter since it will give you a hint of things to come. Please continue to review.

**Chapter 4: The Unexpected Encounter**

"Jamie, honey, I'm so proud of you," said Rory to her one-year-old son.

Rory and Jamie had just left the offices of Dr. Kensington, in the upper west side of Manhattan. Jamie had just had his routine doctor's check-up and for the first time in his young life Rory had not heard a peep out of him. The boy had been on his best behaviour.

Jamie smiled at his mom and looked up at her with Rory's identical blue eyes. He didn't seem to understand that feat he had just accomplished by not screaming his head off during a doctor's appointment.

Rory had brought Jamie into the city since that was where the family's doctor resided instead of Hartford. Shira Huntzberger had been adamant that her grandchildren get the best medical care around and that meant Dr. Kensington. Rory and Logan had not bothered fighting Shira on this matter since when it came to Nicky, Lottie, and Jamie, Shira, Emily, Francine, and Lorelai were a united front. So instead of arguing that the family doctor was so far away, they simply brought their children into the city for check ups and took them to the hospital if there was an emergency.

"I think you deserve a treat. What would you like Jamie?" asked Rory.

"Ike creem" yelled Jamie.

Rory chuckled at her adorable son. "Ice cream it is."

The mother and son got into the awaiting car that whisked them away to a local ice cream shop. Rory didn't find it odd that her son who had every flavour of ice cream awaiting him at home wanted ice as a reward for his good behaviour at the current time. She knew Jamie loved ice cream, just like she loved coffee and the more he had it the hyper he got. She decided that his nap for today would have to be rescheduled.

Jamie was in his car seat watching the sights as they passed many shops and advertisements. Rory loved spending time with her children and she loved how each of them had their own little personality. She thought that Jamie was most like her grandfather Richard since he always kept to himself, yet he had his father's knack of causing mischief at times. Rory loved this one-on-one time she had with Jamie.

When the car pulled up at an ice cream shop Rory unbuckled her son and let him jump out of the car. She held his hand and went into the store. Rory picked Jamie up so he could point to what flavour he wanted and she put him down so she could pay the person behind the counter. Rory and Jamie found a booth and sat down to eat.

"So Jamie what would you like to do today?" asked Rory. She and Jamie had the whole day to themselves since she had dropped off Nicky and Lottie at her mother's house where they would be spending the night. There was some festival going on in Stars Hollow that the kids did not want to miss. She, Logan, and Jamie were going to go back to Hartford together after Logan was finished work. In the meantime she and her youngest had the entire day to themselves.

"Toys," said Jamie.

"Don't you think you have enough toys already, baby?" asked Rory.

"No mama," he said with an impish grin.

Rory and her son were still talking when more customers entered the store and a girl with jet black hair and brown eyes came to stand near their booth, she looked to be about six or seven years old. Rory looked at her curiously and said, "Hello there, are you lost?"

"No I'm not, you're sitting in our booth," she said vaguely.

"I beg your pardon?" said Rory.

Then a voice yelled at the little girl. "Teeny, what did I tell you about being rude to people. That booth does not belong to you."

Rory assumed the voice belonged to the rude child's parent. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when the man approached her. Rory looked up at the child's father and froze. She had the breath knocked out of her and just sat there stock-still. Why did he always have to appear in her life?

"_Jess?_"

Jess whipped his head around when he heard her voice. It was a voice he had not heard for a many number of years and he assumed he would never hear her utter his name as long as he would live. But there she was, right in front of him, looking like the perfect society wife and career woman in her fashionable attire. _"Rory?"_

"Wow, fancy meeting you here. So, how have you been?" asked Rory putting her hostess face on. She had been shocked for a few seconds before she recovered like the pro she was.

Jess cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, I've never seen you here before. And I'm doing fine, how are you?"

"I'm doing well," said Rory without giving away too much information. "Would you and your young companion like to join us?" asked Rory politely.

It was then that Jess noticed the young boy sitting in the booth with Rory. He hadn't noticed him because he was sitting there quietly looking at him intently, but the minute he made contact with those sapphire eyes he knew the boy was Rory's son. Jess also noticed the child had Logan's blond hair and it made a perfect combination; the child would be outrageously handsome when he got older.

"Yes, we would love to join the two of you," said Jess impulsively.

Jamie, who didn't bode well with strangers, moved so he sat right beside his mother and wouldn't be near the strange man and the mean looking girl. He was taught manners and even though he was only a year old he sat politely and waited for everyone to get settled before he started eating his ice cream.

Rory looked at Jess expectantly and he realized he hadn't introduced Rory to his daughter yet.

"Rory I'd like you to meet my daughter Athena Mariano who is known as Teeny. Teeny I'd like you to meet Rory Huntzberger who is the daughter of Lorelai, you remember Lorelai don't you, she's Uncle Luke's wife?" asked Jess.

"Yeah I do daddy," said Teeny, then turning to Rory she said, "Hi, I didn't know Lorelai had an another daughter. I only met Joey."

"How do you do Teeny, its very nice to meet you. Jess, Teeny this is my son, Jamie Huntzberger. Jamie this is Jess Mariano who is Grandpa Luke's nephew," said Rory.

Jamie looked at his mother with keen intelligence. "Gram papa Luke? Wiz?" asked Jamie.

"That's right darling he's Liz's son," said Rory happy that her son was showing signs of understanding things even at his tender age.

Jess stared at the little boy as he ate his ice cream and couldn't believe anyone could figure stuff like that out at such an age. "How old is he?"

"Oh, he just turned one last month," said Rory.

"He sure is a smart cookie isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Dad, can I have my ice cream," asked an annoyed looking Teeny, who didn't like that her dad's attention was elsewhere.

"Sure Teen, let me go get it and you hang out with Rory and Jamie," said Jess.

Rory was left alone with Teeny and didn't know what to say. She didn't even know Jess had a child and her mother seemed to have met the child at some point or else how did she know who Lorelai was. She didn't want to ask Jess who the mother was since it seemed like Jess assumed she knew about Teeny.

"How old are you Teeny?" asked Rory.

"I'll be turning seven soon. Do you have any kids my age?" asked Teeny.

"I have a son, Nicky, whose three, and my daughter, Lottie, is two," said Rory.

"Huh, I like your mom," said Teeny.

"Thank you."

Teeny stared at the pretty lady as she looked tenderly at the little boy who was her son. Teeny didn't know who her real mom was and her daddy wouldn't answer the questions she had about her. She knew that she was her dad's number one girl, but she prayed to god everyday that her mommy would show up and spend some time with her.

Teeny had met Uncle Luke and Aunt Lorelai a few months ago for the first time and she had also met her cousins Sebastian and Joey. This beautiful lady was they're sister and Teeny felt envious that the twins had such a great mother and it seemed a great sister as well. Teeny wished her mother could be like the lady sitting across from her.

Jess came back to see his daughter staring intently at Rory like she was a rare type of art that she couldn't get her fill of. Jess knew that his daughter wanted a mother and he wished he could provide her one, but with his dating record he wouldn't hold his breath. There was no way that he would tell his daughter the identity of her biological mother, he didn't think she would survive the heartbreak.

Jess and Rory talked companionably for a few minutes while Teeny watched their interaction. Jess knew that Rory had a few kids, but this the first time he had seen one close up since he didn't read the newspapers, mostly because he couldn't afford to waste money on them.

There was comfortable silence where the four of them were eating their ice cream. Jess kept glancing at the little boy that had Rory's blue eyes and seemed to be ignoring his gaze. The boy probably had many people trying to look at him and talk to him and he was only a year old.

Teeny tried to get Jamie in a conversation and while she was doing that Rory turned to Jess and asked him the most important question of all. "I didn't know you were married? Is your wife going meet you here?"

"I'm not married and Teeny's mother left right after she gave birth to her and I've been raising her ever since," was Jess' response. Jess answered honestly since he knew what Rory was getting at by asking about a wife.

"I'm sorry to hear that. She's a lovely girl who reminds me of you when you first came to Stars Hollow," said Rory.

"Yeah, she's exactly like me. Your son is exactly like you," said Jess.

"I don't think Jamie's like me at all."

"Oh no, he's smart, good-looking, and seems mature beyond his years."

"Thank you. I think each of my kids have some part of me and Logan."

At the mention of Logan's name Jess' mood turned sour. He knew that Rory was happy with the blond, but he had wished, a long time ago, that Rory would want him. He thought about her a lot and he would catch glimpses of her face when he passed newsstands. She was still the most breath-taking woman he had ever had the privilege of knowing. He knew she was happily married and in love with her husband, but a guy could dream.

"So how many kids do you have?"

"I have three kids Nicky who's three, Lottie who's two, and Jamie is my baby at one."

"Wow, they're pretty close in age aren't they?" asked Jess.

"Yes, they're wonderful kids. My friends have got kids around the same age so there are many friends for them to play with."

"I would assume, from your questioning, that Lorelai didn't tell you about me having a daughter?" asked Jess.

"No, I didn't know you had a child or the location in which you resided," said Rory.

"So how has life…" before he did not continue since at that precise moment Rory's cell phone rang and she looked apologetically at him. She answered and Jess could only hear her end of the conversation.

"Hello"

"Steph, is everything alright?"

"No I'm in the city. I brought Jamie for his doctor's appointment."

"Of course I can come watch the kids."

"Is everything alright?"

"Was it a serious accident?"

"Leave the kids with the nanny and I'm on my way."

"I'm ten minutes away and I'll take the kids to Hartford with me."

"You don't have to worry about them Steph I promise."

"Be safe and tell me how her condition is when you get to the hospital."

Rory hung up with a worried look on her face. She immediately started wiping off Jamie's face and grabbing her things. She looked at Jess and said, "I'm sorry, but I must be on my way. It was nice running in to you Jess and you too, Teeny."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is under control. Jamie come darling were going to get Alex and Gabe," said Rory.

"Col," said Jamie.

"Uncle Colin is away on business Jamie and Aunt Stephanie has to go do something important so Alex and Gabe are going to stay at our house for a few day," said Rory to her son.

"Otay mama," said Jamie.

Jess could only watch as Rory rushed out of the ice cream parlour like a chicken with its head cut off. She waved to him and Teeny from the fancy car and then she was gone. He whispered a goodbye and turned back to his daughter.

"I guess it's just you and me Teeny," said Jess.

"Yeah, just you and mean Dad," said Teeny.

Jess kept on reliving the unexpected encounter in his head and Teeny watched her father's reaction to the pretty lady that had just left in such a rush. Teeny liked the pretty lady and she thought her dad did as well. Hmm…

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	5. Dinners, Confrontations, and Anger

**Title: The Grown Up Socialites**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Life and Times of a Socialite' it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they're friends and family surround them, and they still have a jam-packed social calendar. How do socialites deal with being married, having kids and still attend _the _social gatherings of the year?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers for their support of this fic. There was supposed to be more of this chapter, but I didn't get a chance to write it so I will be writing the FND in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to review.

**Chapter 5: Dinners, Confrontations, and Anger**

"HURRY UP" Logan yelled to his family.

The Gilmore-Huntzberger clan were going to Emily and Richard's house for their usual Friday Night Dinners that had the entire family getting together. They always managed to get there late and had to face the wrath of Emily, while Lorelai stood around and laughed at them since they had taken the pressure off of her.

Rory had assumed that Friday Night Dinners would be abolished the minute she left Yale, but her grandmother had said that it should continue so the extended family may see one another every week and not at some cocktail part once in a blue moon.

Logan and Rory had decided it was a good idea since their children could get to know Emily, Richard, Shira, Mitchum, Lorelai, Luke, and the others. They wanted the family to be a part of their children's lives since the two of them didn't really have that as they were growing up. Nicky, Lottie, and Jamie loved going to Gran Emily's house.

Logan was at the bottom of the spiralling staircase pacing since he knew they were going to be late, once again. He hated having to explain himself to the Gilmores and he always wanted to laugh when Lorelai was making funny faces as Emily was reprimanding him.

Lottie came down the stairs first and he was glad that at least one of the Huntzbergers was good in keeping to an allotted time. He smiled at her. "Hello princess, I'm so glad you got ready so quickly," said Logan.

"Nanny did it Papa," said Lottie.

"Well, none the less, you know how to make it downstairs on time," said Logan smiling at his little girl.

Lottie smiled at her dad and started pacing with him. They made quite a pair with their matching blond hair and one tall and one tiny. Those were her exact sentiments when Rory came down the stairs and saw the father-daughter team pacing. They looked so cute together. She loved that Lottie had such a good relationship with her father since she, Rory, didn't want her daughter to have the kind of relationship she had had with Christopher when she was Lottie's age.

Rory kissed Logan when she was level with him and turned and kissed her daughter on the cheek. Nicky and Jamie were always the last to get ready since they took forever in taking their baths. They boys took toy soldiers and artillery into their bath to have a fake war, which always ended with more water on the bathroom floor than in the tub. But alas, the boys came down the stairs and Logan quickly ushered his family into the awaiting car.

When the kids were all settled into their car seats and Rory and Logan had taken their place in the large SUV Rory brought up the subject of Jamie's doctor's visit. She hadn't had a chance to tell Logan about her run-in with Jess since Colin and Stephanie's kids had stayed over at their house and in all the mayhem afterwards it had completely blown her mind.

"Logan, you wouldn't believe who I ran into when I was in the city," said Rory.

"Oh yeah, whose that?" asked Logan.

"Jess,"

"_Jess?_ Jess as in Luke's nephew Jess that tried to steal you away from me. _That Jess_?" asked Logan.

"Yes dear," said Rory.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" asked Logan.

"In the events that occurred afterwards it completely slipped my mind, but the most peculiar thing was not that Jess was in New York, it was with whom he was with," said Rory.

"So…don't keep me in suspense," said an agitated Logan.

"Teeny."

"What the hell is a Teeny?" asked Logan, looking at his wife with an odd expression.

"Teeny is really Athena Mariano also known as Jess' daughter," said Rory.

"Jess has a daughter? How can this happen?"

"I think it's in the usual way. After three kids I thought you'd know by now," said Rory sarcastically.

"_Ha ha_, very funny, but seriously I never knew Jess was married. Did you meet his wife?" asked Logan.

"Well, they thing is he mentioned that the mother gave birth to the little girl then left her with Jess."

"Do Luke and Lorelai know about this? I mean wouldn't they have told us if Jess was living near by or had started a family?"

"Jess mentioned mom and Luke, his daughter even said she liked my mom. But the thing that confuses me is that Teeny, Jess' daughter, is seven years old. I mean, how could Luke and my mother have kept this from us for so long," said Rory.

"Seven, are you sure?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, I asked her."

"I think we should ask them today. I would've liked to know that Jess was living in New York since there was the off chance that we could run into him. You weren't prepared when you saw him."

"I was completely shocked and to see him with his daughter. If I hadn't had to pick up Colin and Stephanie's kids, I don't know what I would've said to him," said Rory.

Logan just shook his head. He had thought that Jess had been left in the past. He knew that he was Luke's nephew, but the way the man had tried to steal Rory from him still rubbed him the wrong way. Logan knew there was no chance of Jess coming between him and Rory, but he wouldn't put it past his old nemesis to try.

Rory was now staring off into space. She was thinking about her run-in with Jess, since for the past couple of days she had been worried about Stephanie and Colin. Stephanie's mother had been in a car accident and Rory had taken the children, so the couple could stay with Mrs. Vanderbilt until she had been up on her feet. Thank god, Amelia Vanderbilt had not been seriously injured.

She didn't like that Jess had just popped up her life all of a sudden and Rory hated that her mother did not give her the heads up on where he was now living. She hated that she had been caught so unaware.

-X-

Doyle Goodrich was just putting the finishing touches on the latest article that had been handed in to him at the last minute. He didn't think he was a pushover since mostly all his writers were aware that they would get their heads bitten off should they dare to hand in a piece late. He loved his job and knew that his wife understood this, and that's why she wasn't storming the offices of The New York Times demanding he come home.

It was Friday night and he knew if he could get this last part edited, he would get home in time to read Philipa her bedtime story. He loved his job, but he loved his family more. Teddy, his son, was growing up so fast with a whole lot of ambition, just like his mother. Doyle knew that Teddy wanted to run Gellar Pharmaceuticals one day, and he was so happy about that.

Doyle knew that his daughter was showing signs of enjoying writing. He and Paris tried to encourage their children to try different things. The couple tried to keep the kids out of the limelight as much as possible, but that was turning out to be a complete waste of time. He knew that public had a thirst for wanting to know the private lives of their public figures. Paris being the youngest councilwoman in Connecticut history, running Gellar Pharmaceuticals, and her and Doyle's backgrounds encouraged the press to snap pictures of Teddy and Philipa.

Even though Doyle hid from the public he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that any longer, since Paris was the front-runner to become the next Senator. Doyle would never get in the way of Paris' hopes and dreams, in fact he tried to encourage her, so he knew that one day soon, very very soon, he would have to buckle down and walk a red carpet with his wife.

Doyle was snapped out of his thoughts by a shadow falling over his desk. He looked up and saw Simon Albright standing before him in all his glory. The two of them had not said a word to one another since Logan had held the staff meeting. So, it was just surprising to see the man in front of him.

"Simon, what can I do for you?" asked Doyle good-naturally.

"We need to have a chat Goodrich," said Simon while pulling up a chair.

"Go on then."

"You think you're hot stuff since you happen to know Logan Huntzberger, but let me tell you, that won't get you to the top. So, big deal you know one big shot. I probably know more than you. I mean do you know Senator McCaffey?" asked Simon.

Doyle stared at the absurd man. He couldn't believe the idiot was still mad that he, Doyle, had known Logan. Doyle didn't want to tell the man that he and Paris were going to spend the weekend with Senator McCaffey and his wife June, in their Colorado home. He didn't think that would bode well for the situation at hand.

"Are you still going on about that?" asked Doyle in a bored voice.

"I know you wanted to one up me with knowing the right people, but I just want you to know that you're wasting your time," said Simon.

"You sound like a school yard bully. My friendship with Logan has nothing to do with you or my job. Unlike you, I don't worry about social status and knowing the right people, since I moved up to the position I'm currently in with nothing but my talent," said Doyle.

"Don't get smarmy with me, Goodrich. I know more influential people than you do. Knowing one person and knowing many is what is going to get me to the top. While I enjoy dinners at the White House, you will be here editing articles from partially talented people," said Simon with a half smile.

"Do you know that when men resort to throwing remarks such as the ones you've just put out it means they have nothing to offer? You, who are talentless, must resort to name-calling. By the way, I don't think you'll be dining at the White House in the future."

"You don't seem to know how the world is run. It's whom you know not merely talent that will get you by. I can't believe you wasted your time at Yale by making only one contact. I mean, you could've met some really influential people. I bet the majority of your graduating class are running corporations while your wilting away in front of a desk being underpaid. It's people like you that have no ambition," said Simon in a scathing manner.

Doyle burst out laughing at Simon's comment. He couldn't help it. If only Simon was aware of exactly who he had graduated with. He didn't feel anything when Simon said he had no ambition when in fact he did. He had loved journalism from a very young age and he didn't find many people gave journalists all the credit they deserved. To someone like Simon Albright, who wanted only big friends that would scratch his back, he wouldn't understand that to him, who knew people that could get him though the door, it was more satisfying to do things on your own than to have it handed to you on a silver platter.

"What's so funny?" asked Simon.

Doyle packed up his things and stood up from behind his desk. He left Simon with this last comment, "If you don't know by now, I'm not going to tell you."

**AN1: Please, Please, Please Review. **

**AN2: Just a little side note: I'm getting my wisdom tooth out today, Wednesday, freaking me out. Hope it doesn't hurt too much. **


	6. Truth Comes Out

**Title: The Grown Up Socialites**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Life and Times of a Socialite' it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they're friends and family surround them, and they still have a jam-packed social calendar. How do socialites deal with being married, having kids and still attend _the _social gatherings of the year?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Thanks to my reviewers for their constant support of this fic. I'm glad many of you are enjoying this fic and I hope you like this chapter. As far as Simon being a bad guy in this story, I think he's exactly as he is portrayed. As well, Teeny won't be scheming like Jess did in 'Life and Times'she will simply be curious.Please continue to review.

**Chapter 6: Truth Comes Out **

The Huntzberger family had finally arrived at the Gilmore mansion. They had rung the doorbell and were immediately ushered in by a maid who said, "Hello Mr and Mrs. Huntzberger, your grandparents are awaiting your arrival in the lounge."

Logan thanked her for taking the family's coats while the kids ran to greet Emily and Richard. Logan grabbed Rory before they walked into the parlour and gave her a knee-jerking kiss. He kissed her slowly and thoroughly as if they had all the time in the world instead of standing outside the Gilmores' parlour. Logan had perfected his technique since he now knew how to get certain reactions out of Rory with something as simple as a kiss. He grabbed her head and switched the angle of the kiss so that he could get his tongue between her lips. She tasted like strawberries and coffee. He duelled with her tongue and they could've stood like that and kissed for hours, but alas all good things must come to an end.

When they broke apart Rory was gasping for breath, but gave her husband a look. "Logan, what was that about?"

"I haven't done that in a few hours, and I think we need to go away real soon. I mean the kids are great, but we haven't had that much time alone in a long while. I'm sure the kids won't mind staying with Paris or one of our other friends. So what do you say Ace?" asked Logan with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I'm going away with Lottie and the rest of the girls soon, but we should pick a day next month when we can get away to be alone. I love you honey," said Rory.

"I love you too. Now, let's go in there before our kids get Richard and Emily to buy them some exotic animal,' said Logan.

Rory just chuckled and grabbed her husband's hand. The couple entered the room where Emily and Richard had the kids on their laps. Emily was laughing at something Lottie had said to her, and Richard was trying to listen to both Nicky and Jamie.

Rory just looked at her grandparents and knew they were happy. She loved that her kids brought out a different side of Emily and Richard Gilmore. This was how they would've reacted to her had she been around at their age. She felt saddened that they, her grandparents, did not get to experience this with her, but was happy that they had that chance with Nicky, Lottie, and Jamie.

Emily looked up and said, "There you two are."

"Yeah, we just needed to discuss some things about an upcoming trip the two of us are planning to take," said Rory. She sat down on the nearest loveseat and was followed by Logan.

"Oh, the two of you are thinking about taking a trip?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, just to get away for a while. We'll probably do it some time next month," said Rory.

"You know, the kids can stay with us right? Richard and I will be happy to look after our great-grandchildren," said Emily.

"Sure, that's great grandma. I was going to ask one of our friends, but if you don't mind, I'm sure the kids would love to stay with you until we get back," said Rory.

"Isn't that great Richard?" asked Emily looking at her husband.

"Yes, it is Emily," said Richard.

The doorbell rang and everybody's eyes turned towards the entrance of the parlour to see who had arrived. Lorelai, Luke, and their kids, Sebastian and Josephine 'Joey' rushed in. Lorelai handed her coat to the maid and rushed into the parlour and looked disappointed to see Rory and Logan already there.

"You beat us here?" she sulked.

"I didn't think we'd get here before you, but apparently I was wrong," smirked Logan.

"_I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too," _said Lorelai with a cackle.

"Lorelai, really. I would think you would be a little mature," said a scandalized Emily.

"Yeah, right mom. In what universe would I be mature?" asked Lorelai.

Everyone laughed at that comment knowing that Lorelai was telling the truth. Even with two kids living at home and Rory all grown up, Lorelai still acted like she was in her teens. Sebastian and Joey loved it though since they had the cool mom and the overprotected father. Poor Luke was the only sensible one in the family.

"Grandma, I met one of your friends today," said Joey proudly.

Emily turned to her youngest granddaughter and gave her, her full attention. Emily got a kick out of showing her granddaughter off at functions since she was an accomplished pianist, and at such a young age as well. Joey had been drawn to the piano since she could walk and had spent many afternoons with the Gilmore's baby grand. Richard and Emily had bought the little girl a piano of her own, which was now in her room. Joey was somewhat of a prodigy since she was already in advanced classes.

"Who would that be, dear?" asked Emily.

"I think her name was Mrs. Bitty Charleston," said Joey.

"Oh, of course. Bitty and I are on the symphony fundraiser together. How did you and Mrs. Charleston meet, darling?" asked Emily.

"I was doing a recital in Woodberry, at the concert hall there, and she happened to be in the audience. She recognized my name and asked me if I was Emily Gilmore's granddaughter, to which I replied 'but of course' she got a kick out of that response,' laughed Joey.

Lorelai burst out laughing and gave her daughter a high five. Emily gave her daughter and granddaughter her withering stare. Rory tried to contain her laughter but couldn't control it. Logan tried not to look at his wife or mother-in-law. Luke looked at his hands since he knew should he laugh Emily would get real angry. Richard was leisurely talking to his great-grandsons and his grandson Sebastian, not paying attention to the happenings in the room.

Rory cleared her throat just as the doorbell rang for the second time. She turned to her sister and said, "Joey, did you get the flowers that Logan and I sent?"

"Yes I did. Thank you," said Joey.

"No problem, sis. We're just proud of you. We're really sorry we couldn't come, but Logan and I will bring the kids to your next performance," said Rory.

"I would love for my niece and nephews to be there. The others don't believe I'm old enough to be an aunt. Can you believe that?" asked Joey.

Logan chuckled. He loved how at times Joey could be as sarcastic and witty as her mother and sister. She was wise beyond her years. "Joe, you will show those nay Sayers never to doubt you when we show up. I don't think they'll ever second guess you again," said Logan.

"Thanks Logan," said Joey.

"Josephine, did you do the proper thing when you received those flowers?" asked Emily.

"Yes Gran, I wrote everyone who sent me flowers a thank you card. Logan, Rory, Yours will get to you eventually since I don't think I wrote the address correctly. But it will get to you in a few months times," reassured Joey.

On that note Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger entered the parlour. They're grandkids ran towards them to give them a hug before they even got through the entrance to the parlour. The couple bent down to the children's level to talk with them. The kids were vying for their attention since they had so much to tell 'Grams and Gramp'.

When Lorelai and Luke, who promptly sat down on the couch, finally took a hold of the children they began to tell their tale of what happened during their outing to the zoo to a fresh pair of ears. The kids saw Lorelai and Luke on a daily basis so they don't react to seeing them as they did with Shira and Mitchum.

Shira went over to Rory and Logan and gave them a kiss. She turned to Emily and hugged her while telling her why she and Mitchum had arrived late for dinner. "Em, Mitchum and I are terribly sorry for holding up the dinner. We went to see Amelia Vanderbilt at her home. I wanted to go immediately after I heard about what had happened, but that dreadful man at customs held us up when we took the jet back. I mean, we were not in any way, shape, or form trying to smuggle illegal substances into the country. The idiot guard couldn't tell the difference between baby powder and drugs," said Shira in her long-winded spew.

"That's awful. How is Amelia?" asked Emily.

"She's holding up. Thank god the accident wasn't worse than it was. Did you see her in the hospital?" asked Shira.

"Yes we did. I'm going tomorrow to see her at home though," said Emily.

"She'll love the company now that her grandchildren have departed," said Shira.

Emily and Shira continued on with their talk about Stephanie's mom. Rory and her mother were discussing the missing members of the family. Elias Huntzberger was in Australia finishing up purchasing the 'Sydney Herald', the latest acquisition to The Huntzberger Publishing Group. Francine Hayden was in Palm Beach since she was helping raise money for the Republican Party. Christopher and Gigi were in Florida enjoying a trip to Disneyland, curtsey of Gigi winning a spelling bee at her school

Then the maid came in and announced that dinner was ready.

Logan held Rory back as the rest of the group went into the dining room. The kids were heading in the direction of the kitchen since that was where a table was set up for them to eat. Joey and Sebastian were in charge of taking care of their little niece and nephews. Rory gave her husband a look that said 'what are you doing?'

"Rory, don't you want to ask your mother about Jess?" asked Logan.

"I wanted to try to get her alone to do that,' said Rory.

"Honey, I think we should just confront Luke and Lorelai about Jess. I mean, they didn't tell about the fact that he was living in New York and that he had a daughter,' said Logan.

"I know," sighed Rory.

"Logan, Rory please come along now. The rest of us would like to eat," said Emily.

Logan gave Rory a look that said he wanted the matter dealt with as soon as possible. Rory felt nervous since she wanted to know why her parents had hid this information from her. It wasn't as if Jess was a threat to her marriage or that she was hung up on him. Rory was a married woman who could take care of herself and her family.

Lorelai and Luke were happily chatting with Shira and Mitchum when Rory and Logan came into the room. Emily and Richard gave the couple odd looks, but they didn't notice it.

The dinner progressed with the discussion of the latest scandal to befall the society set. Mildred Huffington was caught in the pool house by her husband doing something scandal worthy with the pool boy. That news alone would not have made a blip on the society matron's radar, but when the young pool boy's possession were thrown out onto the front lawn several risqué photographs of Mildred fell out, thus pushing her husband to call the best divorce lawyer in the state. Emily and Shira were scandalized by such a fall from grace from a prominent member of the Museum fundraisers group they were all a part of.

"I heard that Sally Ford is comforting him now as we speak," said Shira talking about the woman who was now trying to be the next Mrs. Huffington.

"Isn't Sally that twit whose fifteen years younger than Herald Huffington?" asked Emily.

"I believe she is," said Shira.

Rory looked at her husband and raised her eyebrows. The two of them had just seen Herald Huffington climbing into the window of the mansion two doors down and that definitely was not the house where the young Miss Sally Ford lived. In fact, that house was where the Waterman's lived. Rory just shook her head since she didn't know who was sleeping with whom when it came to people in high society. It was like trying to keep track of Colin's mother's marriages, quite impossible.

When dessert rolled around Logan made eye contact with his wife telling her by just looking at her that he was going to broach the subject about Jess. He turned to look at Lorelai and Luke so he could gouge their reactions.

"You wouldn't believe who Rory ran into the other day," said Logan to the table as a whole.

All conversations ceased and Logan was front and centre. "Who was that, dear?" asked Emily.

"Jess."

There was silence after that statement. Lorelai and Luke exchanged concerned glances. Emily and Shira looked like they had eaten something rather disgusting. Mitchum and Richard were in complete shock since Elias had filled them in on what he and Lorelai had done. They had both assumed that that matter had been dealt with.

"WHAT?" yelled Emily who was the first to react.

"How can this be?" asked a shocked Shira.

"I don't believe it," said Richard.

"Are you sure son?" asked Mitchum.

Logan looked around the table at the ones that had voiced their opinion and nodded his head. Then he turned to Lorelai and Luke. "The two of you knew about this didn't you?"

"Yes we did, but Log-" began Lorelai.

"No please don't try to make excuses. Rory and I had thought that you would trust us enough to confide in us about Jess, not only because it would have shown that we had moved on from the stuff that happened in the past, but it would have given us a heads up to the fact that Jess was living in New York. Just in case we would've run into him. And lastly, how could you not have told us that Jess had a child?" asked Logan.

"About th-," began Luke.

"Jess has a child?" shrieked Shira.

Lorelai sighed and said," Yes, Jess does have a child. We found out from Jimmy, Jess' father, about six years ago. Luke and I have seen the little girl on a regular basis. That's why we've been going to Florida every few years, so that we could visit with Teeny. It was just recently that Jess moved back to New York so he could be closer to his mother, Luke and I."

"So, you knew about this and didn't tell the rest of us?" asked Emily showing signs of her infamous temper.

"Yes, we thought it would be best for all parties involved that we not tell anyone about Jess and Teeny,' said Lorelai.

"Who is the child's mother?" asked Richard.

"He wouldn't tell me when I asked him," said Rory who had been all but mute up till this point.

"He didn't tell us either," lied Lorelai. She and Luke knew exactly who Teeny's mother was, but it wasn't her secret to tell.

"I don't appreciate the fact that you didn't tell Rory and I that he was in New York," yelled Logan.

"Logan, Luke and I decided that it was for the best that you and Rory not know," said Lorelai to her son-in-law.

Rory just shook her head. She was tired of Jess constantly barging in and out of her life. She didn't want him to act like he did when he came back all those years ago. Rory hated that her mother had lied to her, but she didn't expect anything less from Lorelai. She hated the fact that the decision as to whether or not she knew about Jess had been made by her mother and Luke. She was not a child and despised being treated like one. No one seemed to understand that Jess was a figure from her past that she had gotten over.

"Mom, I'm disappointed that you made the decision to withhold this information from Logan and I. I thought after all we've been through you would've realized that it was best for me to know that you were in contact with Jess and that he had a child. Do you know how it felt to see him and his daughter and pretend that I knew of her existence? Jess caught on eventually, but I was embarrassed. I didn't expect to run into Jess at an ice cream parlour in Manhattan. Put yourself in my shoes and see how uncomfortable and embarrassing such an incident could be," said Rory.

Lorelai knew her daughter had valid points, but she still believed that she was right in her decision to keep what she knew to herself. So, Lorelai stayed silent and Rory shook her head and stood up from the table.

Logan followed suit then went to the kitchen to collect the kids.

"Rory, please don't go being upset with me," Lorelai said quietly.

"I'm not mad at you since I have a daughter as well. I know you were trying to protect me, but one thing that you should know is, I'm a grown woman who can make up her own mind. Please don't try to act like you know better than me or that you're only looking out for me. I'm going to leave this dinner table before I do or say something that will ruin our relationship," said Rory.

Logan came along to hear the last part with the children in toe. He ushered his family out of the tense atmosphere of the dining room and went to collect their coats from the maid. Logan put his arm around Rory as they stood waiting for the car to be brought around by the valet who had been permanently hired by the Gilmores. "I love you Rory," was all he said.

Rory breathed in the scent of her husband. She knew she had just made a scene in her grandmother's dining room, but she was beyond frustrated. Her own mother had kept such vital information from her for so long. Rory knew she would talk to Lorelai real soon to discuss what had happened, but sometimes Rory got so angry with her mother that she couldn't see straight. Lorelai still treated her like little girl. She hoped her mother would learn to treat her as a grown woman from now on.

The dining room that had been left behind was silent for a while with all the players lost in their own thought. Shira and Mitchum were worried that Jess was going to make another attempt at Rory and try to sabotage their son's marriage. Richard was glaring at Luke and Lorelai since he would've liked to have known that Jess Mariano was living near by.

Luke and Lorelai just wanted this evening to be over with, so they could talk about all that had happened. The evening had begun with such promise and had ended in a disaster. Lorelai wished that she had never heard of the name Jess Mariano.

Emily was the only one to speak and she uttered the phrase, "So, the truth comes out."

**AN1: Please, Please, Please Review.**

**AN2: I want to thank those of you who gave me advice about my wisdom teeth, but unfortunatley (or fortunately) depends on the way you look at it, the removal of my wisdom teeth has now been rescheduled for October. And get this, I now have to have both the bottom and top teeth removed. The top is apparenlty the easiest since it is fully grown and needs to be yanked out, but the bottom tooth which has not come out needs to be cut into two pieces before it can be removed. Ohjoy, I told my dentist I do not want to know about what is happening .Once again, thank you for your wonderful advice,now I just have to waituntil October. Sorry to bore you with my life. **


	7. What Are Friends For?

**Title: The Grown Up Socialites**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Life and Times of a Socialite' it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they're friends and family surround them, and they still have a jam-packed social calendar. How do socialites deal with being married, having kids and still attend _the _social gatherings of the year?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** **_I'm so sorry I couldn't upload this fic last night. There was something wrong with my internet connection,it wouldn't let me post, so I had wait until morning to get this uploaded._** _Thank you to all those that have reviewed. I really appreciate it. Now I'll answer some individual question that you all asked me:_

**mochaddicted79:** Welcome back, it's nice to hear from you again. Your question about Lorelai. The reason she hated Logan was that he represented everything she ran away from: wealth, power, and society life. I think Lorelai believed that Logan was the sole reason her daughter for enjoying the society life, even though she became further embedded in it after inheriting the money. Lorelai needed someone to blame, and there was Logan. And the reason she treats Rorylike a little girl I guess she's used to protecting Rory, but the reason will come out soon. The exact reason will come out in a future chapter.

**Vivilp182:** Thanks for the wisdom tooth advice. Your question about not understanding why Lorelai kept the whole Jess thing a secret will be revealed in a later chapter. Don't worry there will be an explanation from Lorelai herself. And yes, I do have plans for the Haydens and they will show up soon.

**Icegirlie19:** I'm glad you asked about Lane. At the moment, I'm not quite sure if I'm going to bring Lane in, since in my mind she is travelling the world with her band, but if the situation calls for it I might bring her in to give some sound advice.So, I don't have a definite answer for you.

**McCurdy:** I really do enjoy writing this fic as much a I loved writing 'Life and Times'and I'm so glad you like reading it. When I started writing 'Life and Times' I only wanted people to read itand enjoy it. Thank you so muchforyour advice about my wisdom teeth,I just want to getit removed soon. Thank you for yourreviewing.

_I hope that answered all your questions. Please continue to review._

**Chapter 7: What Are Friends For? **

Rory Huntzberger was trying to get her house in a semblance of order since she was expecting guests very soon. Her husband and her two sons were at the country club, so they could watch Richard and Mitchum play a competitive game of golf. Rory just needed the males of the family to vacate the premises so she, Lottie, and the rest of the girl's could plan their trip.

Rory had nominated her house to have the gathering, a decision she was now regretting since it was stressing her out. She had awaken at five this morning so she could write an article that she would be submitting to The New York Times, at the request of her former editor and current good friend Doyle Goodrich. Rory was almost done her article and was hoping to complete it by its deadline of Monday morning.

Lottie was not helping matters by insisting her mother help her set up the tea service that was given to her by her Cousin Bessie, also known as the Queen. Lottie wanted to have a tea party with all the other little girls that were coming. Rory had helped her daughter with the tea set since she knew it wasn't everyday that the girls were in one place at the same time without some interruption or other.

So, Rory was now done with setting up the house, more like finished giving the orders for having the house presentable. She was sitting in the main lounge area with a coffee in hand, since she hated waking up so early in the morning unless it was a necessity. She, being the mother she was, kept one eye on her daughter and surveyed the room at the same time. She knew her friends wouldn't care how the house looked since they had all been here before, but it was just a matter of pride, for Rory, that her home looks nice.

Rory hadn't talked to Lorelai since she had stormed out of her grandparent's home the night before, but Rory didn't want to think about her mother now. She had hoped that Lorelai would understand the reason Rory had wanted to know about Jess, but it seemed her mother was too stubborn to admit she was wrong.

Rory was brought out of her reverie when the doorbell rang. After that she didn't get a chance to think about Lorelai since one after another her friends and their daughters started coming into her lounge. She became the perfect hostess asking everyone what they wanted and getting the girls settled in with their tea party before she could greet her friends.

She went and hugged Stephanie DuPont-Rockefeller first since she looked like she had been put through the wringer. "Steph, how's your mom doing?" asked Rory.

"Oh, she's doing well. I just came from her apartment. She won't listen to me and move in with Colin, the kids, and me. I mean, it's the sensible thing to do, but the woman won't hear of it. She says that she'll be a nuisance to us and I can't seem to change her mind," said Stephanie.

"Well, the good thing is she's recovering. She'll be up and about in no time," reassured Rory.

"Oh, I have no doubt in my mind, that Amelia Vanderbilt will beat this. My dad insisted on talking a few months off from work to stay with her and she yelled at him. She doesn't want the family doing anything out of the ordinary. She's a tough old broad," said Stephanie affectionately.

"When I went to see her she wanted to talk to me about the latest gossip," said Louise Bergdorf.

"She asked me to get her the latest Chanel suit when I was in Paris for the runway show two days ago," said Madeline Rothschild.

"I took the kids with me to see her and she absolutely loved that," said Rory's cousin and Seth's wife Caroline Carnegie.

Rory just laughed at the antics of the old woman. Amelia Vanderbilt was the quintessential socialite. She loved gossiping, shopping, and the high life. She was raised that way and thus she had married into American Royalty by marrying Vernon Vanderbilt. Amelia and Vernon had one child, Stephanie.

Rory respected Amelia for her sheer grit and determination when others would throw in the towel. Amelia didn't take crap from nobody and she stood up for what she believed in. The woman did more things for numerous charities than several people, that Rory knew, who claim they're philanthropists.

"So, shall we decide on the location of our outing?" asked Rory.

Stephanie was the only one without a daughter since she had her hands full with two energetic boys, but nonetheless she came anyways.

"I say South of France," said Madeline.

"I vote for Milan," said Louise.

"I hope we are within distance that I can fly back in case of emergency," said Paris.

"I vote for Berlin," said Caroline.

"_You_ would say Berlin," said Rory to her cousin. The Hanover's were an old family that go back several generations of Kings and Queens. Most of Caroline's family have titles and many of them married other royals as well. Germany was the home base for the Earl and Countess of Ludlaw, also known as Caroline's parents.

"It's not my fault that I think the country of my birth is a lovely place," said Caroline.

"We need to pick a destination where we and our daughters will have fun," said Louise.

"Momma, I wanna go Aussie," said Sophia Bergdorf, Louise and Robert's daughter.

"Darling, don't let Uncle Finn influence your vote," said Louise with a smile on her face. It seemed that Finn had an admirer in Sophia.

Rory smiled at the little tow head that sat beside her own daughter. All the girls except for Philipa Goodrich were two years old, Philipa being a year older. It had been hilarious when all the women were pregnant at the same time. The guys couldn't wait for the babies to be born since the women were demanding one thing or another, at every hour of the day. Logan had gotten so agitated that he'd hired extra help so someone could get Rory whatever she'd been craving at the time.

"Mommy, we wanna go Tahiti," yelled Etta Rothschild.

"I concur," said her twin Ana.

There was no doubt that those two girls were Finn and Madeline's kids. They were as outrageous as their father.

"Girls, I don't think that would be appropriate for this specific trip," said Madeline trying to reason with her daughters.

"Monanaco," was the one word reply of little Mary Louise Hanover-Carnegie.

Caroline shook her head at her daughter while trying not to laugh at the pronunciation of Monaco.

"Come on, I'm sure we can think of a country to vacation in. I mean we're intelligent, resourceful, and independent women. I'm sure we can manage to pick a locale," said Rory. The looks the rest of the women gave her suggested otherwise. Oye, it was going to be a long day.

-X-

Finn, Colin, Doyle, and Robert were sitting around the Rothschild's mansion watching a football game that none of them were paying any attention to. Their wives had left to plan out a holiday with the girls. They're sons were upstairs playing with several nannies watching their every move. The only guys missing were Logan, who was at the club, and Seth, who had taken his two sons to a comic book convention.

"Do you think we should go on vacation with the boys as well?" asked Doyle.

"I don't think we could survive if we took our boys on vacation for however long the women are taking the girls. Besides, girls are more well behaved than boys," said Colin.

"_How_ can you dump on the male species, Colin?" asked Finn who was looking offended for males everywhere who could not defend themselves.

"It's just a known fact Finn. _You_ couldn't even behave yourself when we were in college, I don't think all guys are like that," said Colin.

"HEY…well I guess I was naked sixty percent of the time, wasn't I?" asked Finn with a smile and faraway look on his face.

"Yes, you definitely were and we had to deal with it most of the time," said Robert rather irritably.

"Those were the days," said Finn. He still seemed to be reminiscing.

"So Doyle, how's work?" asked Colin.

"Hmm…it's alright. I have a dreadful boss though," said Doyle in a cheeky manner.

"Yeah, I heard he was a slave driver," said Finn continuing on with the charade.

"Logan told us about a fellow that has it in his thick little skull that he knows more influential people than you. He actually hates you and your staff writers. I mean, Doyle you know the Queen," said Colin.

"I wish everyone would just let it go. Simon Albright is not worth mentioning. He is a thorn in my backside, but I'd rather leave him and the problems I have with him at work and not bring it home with me. He will eventually realize that you cannot trample over people and act superior to them. I mean, he hasn't even done anything that gives him the right to be over confident. Hell, from what Logan has been going on about, Simon doesn't seem to be doing well with the business aspect of running a newspaper. He will not be able to survive in the society set with his attitude," said Doyle.

"And not to mention his pedigree," muttered Colin under his breath.

Nobody except Robert heard and he just shook his head. "Doyle, why are you taking all this abuse from a man such as Simon. You can disabuse his of his mighty notions with just a mention of who you are and who your wife is. I mean, he had to have heard of the Goodrich's of Indiana," said Robert.

"I don't care if he's heard of my family or my family name. He will get what's coming to him without my help. That man will probably get where he wants to go with the help of people with the similar mind set as him, but he will quickly realize that scratching each other's backs will do no one any good unless you have talent to back it up," said Doyle.

"I don't think it wise for you to let this Simon Albright regard you in such a fashion. He thinks you're weak without any backbone. He might still regard you in such a way after he finds out who you are, and those are the most unpredictable of people," said Robert.

"I don't think I have much to worry about with Simon on that front," said Doyle ignoring his friend's warning.

" I think we ought to come and see this Simon Albright for ourselves," said Finn.

"Yes, I would like to see exactly who the enemy is," agreed Colin.

"Quite correct Finnegan, we must learn how to read our enemy, pick out his weakness, and prepare for combat," said Robert rather dramatically.

"Guys, you're not going to fight with him. I don't think it's a great idea for you to come to the Times. What would be the reason for you to drop by?" asked Doyle.

"Logan hired me to look into the money matter, so I'm going to be there anyways. I might as well check in on you and that bastard Albright," said Finn.

"Robert and I can drop by to check out the Times and say hello to our good friend Logan. I mean it wouldn't look weird for friends to drop by the office to see one another, would it?" asked Colin.

"I do-," began Doyle.

"You can't argue with that fact Doyle. It wouldn't be odd for us to know you, since we all happened to be Yale alumni. We won't talk about our families if that makes you feel better," said Robert cutting off Doyle's response.

"I guess," said Doyle.

"Yeah, that Simon fella doesn't need to know that our wives are close friends or that our children play together. I don't think it's any of his business that we also happen to be godparents to your children Doyle," said Colin.

"I think this is going to be rather enjoyable," said Finn.

"Enjoyable for you lot. While I will be sitting there having to avoid even looking at Simon since he will, no doubt, be throwing daggers at me with his eyes," said Doyle.

"What is he, some kind of social climber?" asked Robert in a bored voice.

"Yes, that's exactly what he is," said Doyle.

"I can't wait to meet this rather lovely chap," said Finn sarcastically.

"After what Logan told me I can't wait to take this guy down a notch or two," said Colin.

"I guess I'll be blaming Logan for my eventual face-to-face confrontation with Simon Albright," sighed Doyle.

Robert chuckled and said, "Hey, what are friends for?"

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	8. Scathing Manner

**Title: The Grown Up Socialites**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Life and Times of a Socialite' it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they're friends and family surround them, and they still have a jam-packed social calendar. How do socialites deal with being married, having kids and still attend _the _social gatherings of the year?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** I know this story is a day late, but I didn't get a chance to proofread my work last night so I had to wait until tonight to do that and I added some POV of people in the chapter, hence the reason it took long. Thank you to the reviewers and their wonderful support. Please continue to review.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Scathing Manner **

"Do you have everything you'll need for the road?" asked Rory Huntzberger worriedly to her husband.

Logan was taking his son Nicky on a road trip to Boston to pick up his sister-in-law and Nicky's aunt, Gigi Hayden. The reason for the trip was so Gigi could be at Luke's surprise birthday party since she was like another daughter to Luke. Instead of flying, Logan had opted to drive since he thought it would be a great bonding experience for him and his son. Though Rory seemed to have second thoughts about this trip, she still tried to put on a happy face for her son.

Rory would rather her son and Logan fly to Boston instead of driving, but the two of them seemed to have their hearts set on it, so she had relented. "Don't forget to buckle your seatbelts and don't drive if you feel tired, just stop at a local hotel," said Rory who looked agitated.

"Yes mama," sighed Nicky who had had enough of his mother's nervousness.

Logan gabbed his wife's hand and took her a little way from the car where Nicky was excitedly buckling his seatbelt. "Ace, you've got to take it easy. I know you don't like the idea of Nicky and I on the road in case something happens. I will try to drive safely and even pull over and rest if I feel tired," soothed Logan who knew how to handle his wife after six years of marriage.

"Sweetie, I just have a bad feeling about you driving to Boston. Why couldn't you just take the jet?" said Rory. "I mean we've got several jets."

Logan just laughed at Rory's antics. "Come on Ror, Live a little. You don't want to spoil our children rotten by having everything at their fingertips, no I think driving there, without a driver no less, will give Nicky and I some time to catch up with our lives," said Logan.

"Right because the two of you live in two different houses, that's why you need all that time to bond," said Rory sarcastically.

Logan bent down and captured her lips. Rory forgot at once what she had been yammering on about. Her husband had a way of making her forget whatever tirade she was on. Even after six years of marriage and a year of dating before that, Rory still got butterflies in her stomach every time the two of them kissed. When the kiss ended Rory just looked into her husband's eyes, anyone who happened to be watching would've thought the two of them were newlyweds.

"Rory, we'll see you in a few days, alright?" asked Logan.

"Yes."

"I love you Ace," said Logan.

"And I love you," replied Rory.

She watched as Logan got into the driver's seat and the two of them waved at her. She, Lottie, and Jamie were going to visit their cousins, the Carnegies.

**-X-**

The Huntzberger men had driven for an hour and were now almost halfway to Boston. Logan had told his son that they were taking the scenic route, though in reality he had gotten them lost a few times and just now was on the right path towards the city.

After a short sprout of silence Nicky was the first one to speak, "Papa, I hungry."

Logan knew that he would be pushing it if he continued to drive without stopping for food. Nicky was not only a Huntzberger he was a Gilmore as well. Logan knew, first hand, what happened when you kept a Gilmore away from their coffee and food, it wasn't a pretty sight. "Sure, buddy let me just pull over at the next restaurant."

"I hungry," he whined.

Logan drove for another ten minutes with Nicky whining just like his mother would when depraved of food or coffee. He just smiled and slid into a spot right in front of a diner. Logan helped Nicky out of the car and closed the door as several people around them looked on with curiosity. He assumed that it wasn't everyday someone came into the diner driving up in a Lamborghini. Logan knew it was a flashy car, but he loved his cars fast and he couldn't resist buying it.

"Papa…" began Nicky.

"Yes Nick."

"People looking," said the little boy.

"Yes people are staring at us because of our car. I think they like it," explained Logan.

Nicky didn't say anymore since they had reached the inside of the diner. The two of them took a seat in a vinyl booth. Logan read the menu out to his son and they had already decided what they wanted to order when the waitress came up.

"Hello I'm Cheryl and I'll be taking your order, so what'll you have?" asked the waitress.

"I would like to have a hamburger with a diet coke and a side order of salad. My son would like to have your kids meals please," said Logan.

"That'll be a fifteen minute wait," said Cheryl

"That's fine," said Logan.

The woman nodded and went on her way. A few minutes later she returned with cokes for Logan and Nicky.

"So Nick, do you like what you've seen so far?" asked Logan.

"Oh yea, Nana said Boston good shopping," said Nicky.

"Well your Nana Lorelai loves to shop that's for sure. So what do you think we should get Luke for his birthday?" asked Logan.

"Tools."

"You know…that's a brilliant idea. Do you know anything about tools?"

"No papa," giggled Nicky.

The father-son duo continued to talk about silly little things and whatnots as their food arrived. They continued eating and talking. Logan and Nicky were very much into their own conversation that they didn't hear the door of the diner open and a quarrelling couple enter. In fact, Logan and Nicky were the only ones who did not hear the couple walk in since they were making a nuisance of themselves.

When Logan did realize there were people making a commotion he turned around and found the couple in question sitting behind them. He hated people who made a scene and the couple didn't even realize what they were doing so.

"I beg your pardon, but do you mind. My son and I, and from the looks of it, everyone in the diner would like to eat our meals in peace. Would the two of you please take your argument outside," asked Logan.

The diner patrons seemed relieved that someone had the nerve to ask the rude couple to shut up, in a polite way. The woman looked embarrassed while the man looked like he wanted to punch Logan. It was only when Logan got a good look at the couple that he realized that they looked familiar.

"My wife and I are paying customers and we don't need a stiff like you telling us what to do. I don't think you own this place so we can talk as loud as we want," said the rude man.

"Actually, what you and your wife were doing was not talking. The two of you were yelling and that would be qualified as disturbing the peace, which is a chargeable offence under Massachusetts law," said Logan.

Many of the customers, who were listening in, were chuckling at Logan's response to the rude individual. "Whatever, I'm trying to have a conversation with my wife, Huntzberger," yelled the man.

Logan looked at the man for a bit before asking his question, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

The man laughed in a disturbing manner, "Well, I can't say I'm surprised you forgot who I was. I'm Dean Forrester and this is my wife Lindsay."

Now Logan understood where he had seen the couple. This was Rory's ex-boyfriend. Logan couldn't remember the last time he had seen Dean, but apparently the man didn't like him very much. That wasn't surprising and it seemed Rory's exes came back into their lives at the same time. First it was Rory and Jamie running into Jess and his daughter, now it was Logan and Nicky running into Dean and Lindsay Forrester. When would it all end?

"Papa," said a voice beside Logan.

Dean, who had been arguing with Lindsay about stopping at this pit of diner, was flabbergasted at seeing Rory's husband. He hadn't seen hide or hair of Rory since he had heard that she had married Logan Huntzberger. Francine Hayden had been keeping watch on the Forresters and the Listers so that only the men in the family could work. That woman was a tough old broad and protected her family from outside danger.

Dean was tired, hungry, and angry with his wife. What made him angrier had been when Logan told him off. But now he was looking into the hauntingly familiar eyes that belonged to his first love Rory Gilmore. So, this was the son and heir he had heard so much about, but had never seen a picture of. He had heard that Rory had children. He didn't know how many or of what sex; the only thing he could find out, from anonymous, sources was that the first-born had been a son.

Francine Hayden had made sure that any information pertaining to her family did not get into the hands of the Forresters or the Listers. She made it abundantly clear, every time the families heard from her, that she would do anything for her precious family including blackmail.

Lindsay Forrester looked scathingly at the offspring of the woman she would hate to her dying day. Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger was not a name that her family took to with any signs of warmth, since she had all but ruined their lives. The families had devised a plan to get rid of her only to be thwarted by her witch of a grandmother, Francine Hayden. Now, here the spawn of the woman whom she loathed and he probably had more to his name than her family could wish for in several lifetimes.

Lindsay had tried to persuade Dean to have children, but he had staunchly refused saying they were not ready yet for that responsibility even though they had been married for eight years. She knew that if she and Dean had a child of their own he would forget that Rory ever existed. She and her husband had moved to Chicago after the incident that had happened six years ago, but she knew that Rory was always on her husband's mind. He would never forget his first love for some reason. But at the moment Dean and Lindsay would be staying with the Forresters in Stars Hollow since Mr. Forrester had taken ill. The couple would be residing in Stars Hollow for the foreseeable future.

Logan looked down at his son and said, "Yes?"

"Aunt Gigi?"

"Yes we'll go pick up your aunt soon. Here take my cell phone and call her and tell her we're a half an hour away," said Logan handing over his phone to his son.

Nicky took it and started pressing the number to his Grampa Chris' house. Dean and Lindsay could only watch as the young boy spoke to the person on the other end and seemed to somehow convey his message, since neither Lindsay nor Dean could understand what he had said.

Nicky looked at the two people staring at him; he studied them like they were the dirt stuck at the bottom of his sneakers. For the Huntzberger heir it should've been a familiar routine having people stare at him, but he hated people that looked at him like he was a piece of meat.

"WHAT" screamed Nicky. This caught the attention of the other patrons once again.

Logan tried to say something, but Dean beat him to it.

"Hi, my name is Dean and I knew your mother," said Dean simply.

"_So_," came the terse response from the young boy.

"It's nice to meet you," said Dean lamely.

"Fine," was Nicky's immediate response. Them he turned back to his father who it seemed was trying not to laugh and said, "Papa, let go."

"Nicky, you have to eat and then we can leave," said Logan.

Nicky sent another scathing look in the direction of Dean and Lindsay then began to quietly eat his food.

Logan knew that his son didn't take to people staring at him very well. In fact, Nicky despised any stranger who looked at him and saw dollar signs.

Lindsay didn't seem to understand that the little boy didn't want to talk and asked another question. "How old are you little one?"

"None your business," yelled Nicky. The little boy was too angry to say anything else, instead he threw the napkin he had in his hand and looked at his father.

Logan didn't even look at the couple instead he paid for the food, leaving a generous tip and left the diner behind his son, who seemed, had tapped into Emily Gilmore's scathing manner. Logan couldn't wait to tell his wife about this.

Dean and Lindsay could only watch the father and son get into a sports car and drive off. The couple sat there perplexed at what they had done to earn the little boy's venom. Though both of them had different ideas. Dean thought that the little boy just hadn't liked him because of the way Logan had talked to him.

Lindsay thought the little brat would act high and mighty since he had the name and the money to fall back on. She hated spoiled rich brats and she knew that Rory's son was already one, though he didn't seem old enough to be going to school. She assumed they were taught to be rude quite young.

Dean was thinking he would make a better impression if they met again. He knew he would get a better reaction the next time the two of them conversed. The little boy was probably just upset about the something, that's why he had snapped. Dean tried to explain away Nicky's harsh words.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review**


	9. Luke’s Early Morning Surprise

**Title: The Grown Up Socialites**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Life and Times of a Socialite' it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they're friends and family surround them, and they still have a jam-packed social calendar. How do socialites deal with being married, having kids and still attend _the _social gatherings of the year?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** **_Thank you to my reviewers for their feedback. I realize this chapter took a while to finish, but I couldn't decide on how to end it or if I should add more. Finally, I just left it with the ending it has now. I hope you like it. Here are some questions that some of youasked:_**

**Vivilp182:** You asked about how Gigi is like another daughter to Luke, well I explain it a bit more in this chapter. And they do get along fine.

**mochaddicted79:** Yeah, the Huntzbergers are running into people from their past, but there is a reason for that and it will be revealed in the near future.

**_Please continue to review._**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Luke's Early Morning Surprise**

Luke wished he could sleep in today. It wasn't everyday that Mr Responsibility wanted to do something reckless like close the diner for the day and just disappear, but alas the end of the world must be near because he wanted to hide under his covers.

You see, today is Luke's 47th birthday, which could only mean, in three years time he would be turning the big 5 – 0. No he didn't even want to think about that. He knew that everyone said that with age comes wisdom, but that guy probably had no life so it didn't matter what the hell he looked like. And to top it all off, Luke knew his wife Lorelai along with their children Sebastian, Joey, and Rory were planning something.

He didn't want to celebrate his birthday, but he couldn't do anything if Lorelai decided to throw one of her infamous parties that would eventually end with an arrest of a clown, a drunk Taylor, or a naked Kirk. His life felt like it had come out of the pages of a daytime soap. He wished he didn't have to get up, but he had to make early deliveries. And there was one thing that made him get out of bed, which was that many people were depending on him and he took his job seriously.

He crept out of bed while Lorelai was lightly snoring, though Luke valued his life and would never utter the words Lorelai and snore in the same sentence. He was dressed within ten minutes of getting out of bed since he had laid out his clothes the night before. Luke came down the stairs as quietly as possible since he tried not to wake his kids.

"Morning Luke," said a voice that made Luke scream like a woman. He had his hand over his heart and turned around to look at the culprit or in this case culprits, as in plural. There standing before him were his son Sebastian, his son-in-law Logan, and an array of surrogate family members: Doyle, Finn, Colin, Seth, and Robert. Now, Luke was sure there was something fishy going in.

"What the hell are all of you doing here this early in the morning? I mean, Finn, you do realize that it's 5 am?" asked Luke with a stern look on his face.

"Luke, mate, I know what time it is. I don't know why you insist on waking up before the sun. I even volunteered to hire you a helper for these morning delivers, but no, you never listen," said Finn.

"Then wha-" began Luke but was cut off by Logan.

"Happy Birthday Luke," said Logan who held out a hand for Luke to shake.

Luke obliged him and grunted a thank you that Logan miraculously understood. "So would someone like to answer my original question, what are you _all _doing here?" asked Luke.

"This," said Logan pointing the half sleeping men in the Gilmore-Danes dining room, " is your birthday present from us to you. We thought, what better way to say happy birthday than helping you make your deliveries," said Logan.

"But did we all have to do it at 5 am," whined Sebastian who hated the early hours of the day like any sensible Gilmore.

"I agree with Sebastian, it's an ungodly hour," said Finn.

"Oh, for the love of god could we just get on with it," yelled Robert.

"I find this fascinating," said Seth.

"You would," grumbled Colin who had been up with all night with his one-year-old son Gabe who refused to go to sleep, instead he had decided to dance the Macarena all night long. Colin had laughed the first few times, and then it had just become a nuisance.

"Really, it's not necessary for all of you to come with me during my deliveries. I want this day to be like any other day. Sure, it is my birthday, but it's not big deal. You really don't have to come," said Luke.

Everyone was looking like they thought they'd get a few more hours of sleep when Logan interrupted their happy thoughts of soft pillows and dreams. "No Luke, we insist. This is your birthday, and thus we are in your capable hands," said Logan.

"Does he have to be so perky in the morning. I mean, I don't even see a morning's growth of beard on him. He even has perfect skin somehow, though I know very well that he doesn't use the right kind of moisturizer since I had a peek inside his bathroom," whined Finn.

"How the hell do you know all that?" asked an incredulous looking Colin.

"Don't you read Marie Claire?" asked Finn.

"No," was Colin's response.

"Madeline swears by that magazine so we have a copy delivered to our house every month. I just breeze through them on my spare time,' said Finn casually.

"Logan, you have the oddest taste in friends," said Luke who was looking at Finn as if he were Kirk.

"You are all very narrow minded if you think, that I being informed about these things is disturbing. What's wrong with being a metrosexual?" asked Finn.

"Nothing," said Seth who looked like he had actually learned something from Finn's speech about skin, " I was wondering if you'd lend me a copy of that issue about skin, since I get the worst blemishes."

Sebastian burst into a fit of laughter and the others followed suit as Finn and Seth looked quite offended. Sebastian loved hanging out with these guys since they were a riot compared to listening to the women go on and on about bland society things. He loved how Finn always said the most outrageous thing then tried to sound normal.

"I cannot believe the two of you are talking about stubble growth and skin conditions when it's Luke's birthday and he needs our help with the deliveries," said Logan reprimanding his two friends.

So, Luke had several helpers during his delivery that morning, whether he wanted the help or not. Poor man, he had to deal with Finn complaining and doing outrageous things. The others simply could not follow simple instructions. Therefore, the deliveries that usually took an hour or two to make, took three and a half hours on 'Luke's special day.'

**-X-**

Luke was cold, grumpy, and didn't want to prolong the stay of any of his 'helpers' that morning. When they got to the diner the men wished him a happy birthday, and bid him goodbye. Though before they left Finn had given him a hug and said that he would be seeing him later, so Luke came to the conclusion that Lorelai had, in fact, planned a surprise party for him. He decided, at the last possible moment, not to run away and join the circus, but to embrace the madness.

He went home and made breakfast for his family. Sebastian had gone back to bed and Lorelai and Josephine had not gotten up as of yet. So, Luke wrote his family a note as to his whereabouts and went to open the diner.

His first customer of the day was, of course, Kirk who seemed to be in a happy mood. "Hey Luke, heard from the grapevine that it's your birthday," said Kirk.

"Yeah so?"

"Well…uhm…happy birthday."

Luke was embarrassed and said a terse, "Thank you."

It was odd how so many people dropped by the diner to wish him well today. There were more customers than usual. Luke got a funny feeling that his wife was responsible for this. He hadn't seen Lorelai as of yet and he doubted he'd see her until the 'surprise' party because as much as Luke loved his wife, he knew she couldn't keep a secret to save her life. He did, however, see his two children, which was always nice since they were growing up so fast and he loved the time they spent together.

**-X-**

Rory was running around her house getting her kid's and her sister ready so they could head over to the Dragonfly where Luke's party was going to take place. Lorelai had, of course, invited the whole town, so it was going to be a memorable event. Lorelai and Rory had tried to put their differences aside for one night so they could plan Luke's party, though the two had been extra polite to each other.

Rory missed the closeness she had with her mother, but she wanted to be treated like grown woman not a child. She had also heard about her husband's and Nicky's run in with the Mr and Mrs. Dean Forrester. She hadn't laughed like Logan had predicted to Nicky's rudeness, instead she had just shaken her head at the fact that Dean and Lindsay were back in town.

It wasn't hard for Rory to not think about her exes or her mother, since she had her two kids and her sister to look after. Rory's father, Christopher, was also coming down for the party with his new lady friend, Virginia Leopold. She had high hopes for this relationship since she wanted her father to be happy, as well she and Gigi agreed that this woman was good enough for their father. The jury was still out on Francine Hayden's reaction to her son's latest relationship though.

Lorelai, Luke, and Christopher had moved past their frosty beginning and had become reluctant allies. They treated all the kids Rory, Gigi, Josephine, and Sebastian the same. Gigi considered Joey and Sebastian siblings and she considered Luke and Lorelai parental figures and vice versa for Joey and Sebastian when the thought of Christopher.

Rory thought her parents, yes all three of them, took the high road when it came to the situation at hand. She loved that all her siblings got along, always bickering and having a good time. Rory wished that her and her mother were on better terms so this party didn't have to be so tense, but she didn't think that was going to be possible.

Rory hadn't seen the guest list as of yet, but she had a funny feeling that Jess was going to be present. She really hoped there wouldn't be any drama.

**-X-**

Jess and Teeny Mariano were, at present, on their way to Stars Hollow for Uncle Luke's birthday party. Lorelai had phoned them two weeks in advance to invite them to the 'surprise' party. Jess had reservations about going since he knew that he'd see Rory and her family there. Jess did not want to see his former love with her husband and family, it would make him feel like an idiot for letting her go. But, Jess had seen the look of happiness on Teeny's face when she heard about visiting Stars Hollow again and seeing her grandparents, aunt, uncle, and cousins. Jess did not want to be the bad guy that kept his daughter away from her family.

"Daddy are we there yet?" asked Teeny for the hundredth time. She couldn't wait to see her aunt and uncle. She had been crossing off the days on her calendar waiting for this very day and this very party.

"No doll face. I promise I will point out the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign when I see it," said Jess.

"So is Rory going to be there?" asked Teeny.

"Well, I would think so since Lorelai is her mother and Luke is her stepfather. Jamie will probably be there as well," said Jess.

"What about her other kids?"

"I guess they'll be there."

"Good, I liked Rory."

"I'm glad," was Jess' response.

Jess noticed that Teeny kept on dropping Rory's name in several conversations and she seemed to idolize her. Jess didn't want his daughter to get a false sense of security with Rory since Teeny seemed to want something from Rory that Jess knew she, Rory, wouldn't be able to reciprocate.

"Teens, you know that Rory is married right?" asked Jess tentatively.

"To who?" asked the little girl.

"A man named Logan Huntzberger."

"Oh."

Jess knew it was better his daughter know all the facts in advance about Rory than have her heart broken over false dreams. He knew Teeny thought Rory would make the perfect mom, but he knew better and didn't want his daughter hurt in any way, shape, or form.

He wished Lorelai hadn't invited them since it would've been better off that way, but he didn't want to be rude and turn down the invite. He hoped nothing went wrong at Luke's party.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	10. Sane And The Insane

**Title: The Grown Up Socialites**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Life and Times of a Socialite' it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they're friends and family surround them, and they still have a jam-packed social calendar. How do socialites deal with being married, having kids and still attend _the _social gatherings of the year?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Well, it's been more than a week and I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to be written. I wrote this particular chapter over a week and I had no idea where to stop it. I haven't had time to write so that was the reason for the long wait, though the next chapter will, hopefully, be up soon. There was more to chapter 10 that I had to cut out since it didn't feel right. There will be Rory/Logan/Jess confrontation in the next chapter. I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much, it's just a filler.

**Chapter 10: Sane And The Insane**

Luke couldn't avoid it any longer he had to close up the diner early since he'd promised Lorelai to be home early. She had asked him months in advance to close the diner early so that he, Luke, could be home at a respectable time for a family meal then the opening of birthday presents would ensue. Luke wished he had not made that vow, but he had to go home and then dress up since there was a surprise party waiting for him somewhere in Stars Hollow. Luke would bet big money that it was at the Dragonfly Inn.

He locked the door and left his beloved diner. It wasn't everyday that he left work so early, but he had been doing it more often after the twins were born. Luke believed he was a lucky man since had the three greatest kids and a wonderful wife. What more could a man wish for?

He even got a long with his in-laws now that they had gotten to know one another. But, this party was giving him second thoughts about going home. He hated social events or engagements that he was forced to attend. He marrying a Gilmore didn't help matters nor did the fact that Rory had inherited all that cash and married a Gilmore. Luke was part of a family that had social obligations and he'd rather work at his diner or go fishing, but he had learned to cope these past six years.

Luke didn't feel uncomfortable now that he had many people to talk to at these events. Hell, he'd gotten his picture in as many magazines for being Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger's stepfather than anything else. He didn't know why men with big lenses would want a picture of him in his backwards baseball cap and flannel shirts, but he guessed they had to make their money odd way.

He still hadn't gotten used to people recognizing him on the streets, in fact it crept him out a bit. It was odd; he was famous for marrying Lorelai and being Rory's dad. Nonetheless, he and Lorelai had an itty bitty of women plan out their social calendar because they had an obligation as being Gilmores. Luke was just used to doing it now, but in the beginning it had been hell of an adjustment.

Well, he couldn't put it off any longer; he must go home and eventually get ready for the party.

**-GG-**

Lorelai Gilmore-Danes was to be found running around the Dragonfly Inn putting together the last minute detail of her husband's surprise party, though after hearing about the boys' birthday present she had a feeling Luke already suspected a party. Lorelai had given her two kids Sebastian and Josephine specific instructions to get their dad dressed up and bring him to the Inn by saying they were going to have their family dinner here. Lorelai hoped she could pull it off.

"NANA," someone screamed and Lorelai to see her grandchildren run to her. She also saw Rory and Logan with Gigi come in after the kids.

Lorelai dropped what she was doing so she could hug and kiss all her grandchildren. She loved them so much and she hated that they lived a half an hour away, but at least she saw them on a regular basis.

"Hello my favourite grandchildren," said Lorelai.

Nicky shook his, "Nana, we your only grandkids."

Lorelai pretended to hit her head with her hand and said, "That's right and I love you more for it."

When Lorelai stood up she looked at her daughter and gave her somewhat of a smile. She hated that the two were on the outs, but hopefully they could put aside their differences for Luke's sake. She wanted to work things out with her daughter, but it'll have to wait for another day.

"Hello Rory, Logan," said Lorelai.

"Hello," came the reply from both Rory and Logan.

There was so much to do that everyone immediately went to work. The kids were put in the nursery where the rest of the toddlers attending the party would be situated and closely monitored by some hired help.

Rory and Lorelai started arranging the name places for all the guests. Mostly everyone had RSVP' ed back, but they all set blank cards for those that would just show up and since they were in town such as Rune, Jackson's cousin.

Logan was watching the mother and daughter closely to see if they were making any progress to reconciling their relationship any time soon. He was looking forward to the day that Lorelai and Rory would make up since he didn't like when his wife was on the outs with Lorelai. Logan knew that his mother-in-law had issues with the society life, but he had to give her credit for looking out for her children. He could see now how she might have been prejudice when it came to his and Rory's relationship in the beginning since he had kids and could relate to her wanting to protect her only child at the time.

Logan really wished he didn't feel like he was in the middle of all this, though he was somewhat. He really needed some support from his friends or else he didn't know how he was going to endure the rest of the party with his mother-in-law and wife acting the way they were, with polite indifference. He believed he deserved the Husband of the Year award just for putting up with all that tension.

**-GG-**

Emily and Richard Gilmore along with Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger were in a limo going to Stars Hollow for Luke's surprise birthday party. The group of four decided that they would ride to their current destination together so they could talk amongst themselves about as they deemed it 'The Jess Situation.'

"What do you think he wants now?" asked Emily Gilmore not needing to reiterate whom she was referring to.

"Well, do you think he's in some kind of trouble and needs money," asked a perplexed Shira Huntzberger.

"Oh no, that hooligan has more pride than anyone I've seen, though I have no idea whey since he has no use for other then probably getting himself in thrown in jail," said Emily.

"Now Emily," chastised Richard.

"I still can't get over the idea of him having a child. And what's with the secrecy surrounding the mother of the child?" asked Mitchum.

"You know, I think dad knows who the mother is," said Shira referring to Elias Huntzberger.

"That wouldn't surprise me a bit," said Mitchum.

"I wonder why she left him," said Richard.

"Really, can you not see? That boy has got no sense and that fact that that women left him to raise a child is just ridiculous. She probably wanted to more in life and left him, though I don't think much of her since she did leave her child," said Emily.

"Yes you have to wonder what kind of a women she is if she can just deliver the child and leave her. I can't understand such a gesture," said Shira.

"Do you think Jess is a threat to Rory, Logan and the kids?" asked Mitchum who would do just about anything to protect his family.

"We can't rule anything out when it comes to that boy. He didn't make his intentions clear until the end last time around. I would hope that he had grown up over the years, but who knows?" said Richard.

"I just can't understand how Lorelai didn't have the good sense of telling Rory, Logan, or any of us for gods sakes. I would've thought she would take Jess as a viable threat instead of being cozy with him," said Emily. She had been distraught ever since the news about Jess had come out.

"What did Francine say about the Forrester boy?" asked Shira.

"Oh, there's another headache that's just come back into town," said Emily.

"From what I've heard the Forrester's have just returned for an unknown amount of time because Forrester senior has taken ill," said Richard.

"Why is it that Rory's ex-boyfriends can't stay away from out lives?" asked Mitchum.

"I wish I had the answer," said Shira.

"Is Francine going to be at the party?" asked Richard.

"She'll be a little late since she's just gotten back from Washington after another fundraising party. I swear, with her as Social Chairwoman the Republican Party will be rolling in the money," said Emily.

The group laughed. Francine Hayden was a tough lady to cross, but she was also very much a political wife. Had her husband, Straub Hayden, lived he would've run for office sometime soon. She would've made one hellava first lady.

**-GG-**

Luke, who had finally shown up to his 'surprise' party with his kids in toe, had acted like he'd been genuinely shocked. Then he did his usual gruff 'what the hell?' look and thus began the party to end all parties. For some unknown reason he had seen Andrew dressed up like a lamb and Kirk had on a little bow peep outfit. The first time Luke had seen it he had had to sit down because they had both looked ridiculous. He had no idea why two sane well Kirk wasn't exactly sane; so one sane person would do such a thing.

When Luke asked Lorelai why those two individuals were dressed up she simply told him that they had assumed it was a costume party. Kirk took any opportunity to dress in drag since he had let it slip that Lulu thought he looked sexy. Luke simply kept a distance between him and the nutcases he knew.

All in all, Luke was appreciative that so many people came to celebrate him birthday. Luke was just disappointed that he and Lorelai hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time together, but he was happy seeing friends and family. His sister Liz and brother-in-law TJ seemed to be enjoying themselves. What had Luke looking around the room was any sighting of his nephew Jess and great-niece Athena. He didn't like having Jess, Logan, and Rory in the same room because it was cause for concern.

"Lukey, what are you doing sulking in the corner at your own birthday party?" asked Lorelai.

"Just thinking, Lore," said Luke.

"Well, come and join the party sweetie."

"I will. Hey, Lorelai did you invite Jess by any chance?"

"Yes I did. Now, I know what your going to say about that Luke, but he is your nephew and I thought it only right for him to be here."

"Don't you think it's going to be a little odd for _him _and the other people involved?"

Lorelai knew that everything about Jess was still touch and go when it came to her husband, but she really wanted him to keep his family close. She didn't want Rory and Jess' old relationship to get in the way of Luke and Jess' relationship.

"Honey can we not talk about Jess? You go and enjoy your birthday, it's almost my favourite part of birthdays. Yes, you've got it THE PRESENTS," shrieked Lorelai.

Luke couldn't help but laugh at Lorelai's childish behaviour. No one knew it yet, but trouble was just walking up to the door as the partygoers were just settling in to watch Luke Danes open his presents.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	11. Everyone’s A Critic

**Title: The Grown Up Socialites**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Life and Times of a Socialite' it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they're friends and family surround them, and they still have a jam-packed social calendar. How do socialites deal with being married, having kids and still attend _the _social gatherings of the year?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN:** Hello everyone, I realize I said there will be Rory/Logan/Jess interaction in this chapter, but unfortunately it didn't turn out that wayafter I started writing. But, I can gurarantee that there will an interaction between Rory/Logan/Jess in the next chapter for sure. I'm sorry about being late, but I guess that's going to have to be expected after I start school as well. Please Review.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Everyone's A Critic **

Well, here he was. Standing outside the Dragonfly Inn. It was freaking him out, how clichéd his life had become. Would he ever be able to escape these people? These small town folk and high society types? He would've done better to never set eyes on them again. Then, he looked down at the awed face of the little girl holding his hand, and there he had the sole reason for coming back. In his daughter he found the reason he would swallow his pride and face these snobby, nosy people who had preconceived notions of him.

So there they were, Jess and Teeny Mariano, standing outside the Dragonfly Inn looking in at all the people that were having fun. It was odd for Teeny to see all these people having such a good ole time. She'd never been to many parties so there wasn't anything to compare and contrast with this event. Jess just wanted to leave, but he had to go through with this for his daughter's sake and his piece of mind.

Teeny tugged on her dad's arm and pulled him into the party. Upon their entrance into the party she noticed everyone had stopped what they were doing to look in their direction. Teeny had no idea why people would gawk at her and her daddy.

Jess knew beforehand that these people would act like this and he wished he hadn't brought his daughter into this kind of atmosphere. But unfortunately she would understand soon enough that many of the people in this room did not like him very much. In fact, he was pretty darn sure that many of them hated him. He would reap what he had sown all those years ago, though he was ashamed that his daughter would pay the price for his childish mistakes as an adolescent.

Rory and Logan had been talking to Honor and Josh Greenspan when they noticed everyone around them had turned their attentions towards the main doors of the Inn. They had no idea what to expect, but the sight that greeted them was not it. Rory fumed while Logan sighed and wished they hadn't come.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Rory getting upset that her mother hadn't said a word about inviting Jess. Yes, he was Luke's nephew, but with his history she would've thought her mother would avoid making a scene and not invite him. And yet Lorelai had the audacity to ask her to help when she wasn't even aware that Jess was invited.

Logan was taken aback at seeing Jess for the first time in six years. He thought that Lorelai would avoid endangering her relationship with Rory furthermore, but it seemed like this feud between the mother-daughter duo was going to last a while.

Emily Gilmore could spit nails at the scene-taking place in front of her face. She was going to give her daughter a piece of her mind when there weren't so many witnesses around. Of all the times to invite Jess to such an event in the six years he'd been away, this was not the one she would've bet money on. God help her, but she could punch something just about now and she wasn't even known for her violent tendencies, that's how far her daughter had pushed her!

Shira Huntzberger was not at all appreciative of the sudden turn of events and she wished to god there was some way to leave the Dragonfly at that moment or just make Jess leave the exact way he had come in. She did not want her son and daughter-in-law to have to endure this kind of humiliation. Jess probably had another plan up his sleeve that would get him together with Rory, even though she was a married woman and a mother of three. No, that lathario would simply assume it was his right to be with Rory. But in no uncertain terms was Shira going to let that happen.

Richard and Mitchum were whispering to one another when Jess appeared in the doorway. They were planning on talking to Elias about Jess' sudden appearance in their lives. The two men knew that Jess could not get between Rory and Logan, but like the last time they did not want to underestimate the man and his love for Rory.

Teeny was awestruck at the amount of people that were crammed into the picturesque Inn for her Uncle Luke's birthday. She also didn't know why everyone continued to look at her and her dad. Teeny and her dad kept on walking towards the centre of the crowd and they saw Luke and Lorelai with a pile of presents in front of them.

"Uncle Luke, Aunt Lorelai, HI," yelled Teeny.

The couple looked up when they heard the voice. Luke and Lorelai had been concentrating on opening presents that they did not notice Jess and Teeny's entrance. "Hello Athena," said Lorelai who hugged the little girl.

"Teeny, how are you?" asked Luke hugging his niece after his wife.

"I'm fine Uncle Luke. Happy Birthday," said Teeny.

"Thank you Teens. Jess how's it going?" asked Luke.

"I'm doing well Luke," said Jess who shook Luke's proffered hand.

Lorelai looked up from Teeny right into the accusatory glare of her daughter and she knew exactly what was going through Rory's mind. She had in fact kept Jess' invite a secret because she knew that had she told Rory, she wouldn't have come to celebrate Luke's birthday. She knew it was selfish, but so be it.

Lorelai was looking out for the best interest of her daughter, husband, and the rest of her family. She knew that everyone would get used to seeing Jess and little Teeny if they just gave them a chance. She had hoped that this visit would be a stepping-stone to others, but it looked like that would be impossible. Oy with the poodles already.

Luke was trying to put on a brave front, but from the looks that people were sending his way he knew there would be many a question he would have to answer come tomorrow morning. There would a line in front of his diner before he even woke up.

Rory was still staring darts with her eyes at her mother's head, which had now gone back down since she was chatting with Teeny Mariano.

"Rory, what is _he_ doing here?" asked Paris who was throwing menacing looks in Jess' direction.

"I'm as clueless as you, Paris," said Rory.

"So, this is the elusive Jess," said Louise looking the enemy up and down.

"I've always wondered what he looked like. He's a bit short isn't he Rory?" asked Madeline.

Rory didn't know whether to laugh or to reprimand Maddy for saying such a thing. She was looking at her husband to see what course of action should take place.

"Whatever you want to do darling, I'm good," said Logan reading his wife's mind.

Rory nodded her head and turned to speak in whispers to Madeline who just happened to be standing beside her. She would not let Jess Mariano ruin her step-dad's birthday party; she had more class than to walk away so she would simply ignore him.

Logan smiled when he saw his wife's eyes light with determination; he got his answer so he turned to talk about the 'Simon situation' at work with Doyle.

Jess was trying to put on a brave front, but with all of Stars Hollow, alongside a major chunk of the Hartford Elite, in attendance he felt like a little critter. His first glimpse of Rory was seeing her back after she had spoken a few words to her husband then turned to a black haired girl and started up a conversation. He thought she looked mad. It was going to be one interesting party.

**-GG-**

Emily put on a brave front and started socializing with the characters that lived in Stars Hollow. She always found that the likes of Miss Patty, Babette, Taylor Doose, Gypsy, and so on amused her to no end, though she would never admit this to her daughter Lorelai.

Emily was proud of herself since she hadn't once turned in the direction of that despicable Jess since his grand entrance. She took the high road and ignored him to the point of being outright rude. The rest of them, Stars Hollow and the society set, followed suite of her example.

Jess had been at the party for about an hour and a half and already he wished the earth would just open up and swallow him whole. But, the look on Teeny's face made the painful experience somewhat bearable. He would make any sacrifice for her.

"So, what's the real reason you turned up after six years?" asked a voice from behind him.

Jess knew that voice. He hated that voice.

"I'm here to celebrate my uncle's birthday, Paris," said Jess.

"Is that what your calling this impromptu visit?" asked Paris sceptically.

"I was invited by Lorelai to come to this party, now you may not like that, but that's reality sweetheart."

"So, this has nothing to do with the fact that you run-in to Rory not even a week ago, then BOOM! You're back in her life. I don't like how you decide to come back into our lives after six years of being nonexistent. Why don't you just disappear again so Rory doesn't have to see you."

"Don't you have better things to do than harass other guests, Gellar?" asked Jess.

"It's Goodrich."

"What the hell is Goodrich?"

"My last name is no longer Gellar. I'm known as Paris Goodrich or Paris Gellar-Goodrich."

"Well La-Di-Da."

"No need to show what an insolent fool you are Mariano."

Jess just smiled at her. "Don't get your panties in a wad Councilwoman."

"So you're not an uneducated cad the way I thought you were. But I will warn you once again, stay away from Rory. If it is your intention to get her back or get into her good graces I suggest you leave immediately."

"Why does everyone always assume that I want Rory back? Everyone's a critic!"

"Look at your damn track record, Jess."

"I don't need your advice _Goodrich_, now I suggest you get back to your husband or your friends," said Jess turning his back on the fuming woman. He may have just pissed off the future President of the United States. He needed a stiff drink or a punching bag, whatever handy will do.

Paris marched back to where her husband stood and looked at Jess a few times and mumbled some expletives under her breath.

Doyle just put an arm around the shoulder of his wife thinking she had just had an argument with Kirk. Poor man would hear about 'that Jess bleepin' Mariano' for a few weeks.

**-GG-**

Logan had been looking for his wife all over the place, but finally he found her. She was nuzzling Cletus that mangy horse, which always ended up in the neighbour's gardens. In reality, Logan loved the horse; it was just that he liked to pretend otherwise.

He walked up behind her and circled his arms around her waist. "Hello Ace."

Rory sighed and leaned against her husband. He always made things better by just giving her a hug or a kiss. The couple stood in silence while Logan nuzzled her neck. As far as Rory was concerned she had all the things in the world a woman could wish for, healthy family, a great job, and wonderful friends.

"I wish he hadn't come," said Rory not needing to explain herself.

"I know you do. I wish he hadn't shown up either, but he is here and we're going to have to deal with it. Put him out of our minds," said Logan.

"I love you," said Rory.

"I love you too, honey. Now, I think since we have some time to ourselves that we should neck," said Logan with an impish smile on his face.

Rory burst out laughing. "Now I see where your mind was. Always in the gutter aye Huntzberger?" asked Rory.

"You are correct indeed Mrs. Huntzberger."

Before Rory could utter a response he had crushed his lips onto hers. She thought _'To hell with it'_ and put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He was such a patient kisser when he wanted his way and she loved to make him lose his cool. They were perfect for each other.

Logan loved when he could spare some time to make out with his delicious wife. The two of them hardly got any chance to spend together, not that he didn't try to pull her into any available room when they had some free time, which if he was honest with himself was at least two or three times a week. He didn't believe that was enough. But now he had her out in the barn and he was content for the moment.

Rory arched her back so that the front part of her body made contact with Logan's and he actually growled; she felt an immense satisfaction. He always wanted to control the situation, not that he was successful very often. She licked the outside of his mouth so he would open up and he immediately did so. Rory felt Logan's hand on the zipper of her dress. She had a pretty good idea what he wanted to do and she was feeling just reckless enough to let him do so.

When Logan broke the heated kiss to trail his mouth down Rory's neck she just closed her eyes and enjoyed what he was doing. The couple was so into each other that the rest of the world wasn't even factored in.

"I thought your supposed to kiss people's mouth not their necks," said a voice.

Logan and Rory quickly drew apart. Rory was so embarrassed that she whispered for Logan to zip her up. Logan wanted to punch something for being interrupted. He was on a roll and he knew what would've happened had they not been interrupted.

"Teeny what are you doing here?" asked Rory who was still blushing at the way the little girl had found her and her husband.

"I came to see the horses. Aunt Lorelai said it was all right," said Teeny justifying her appearance.

"Oh, I see," said Rory lamely not knowing what else to say.

Teeny didn't understand what she had just walked in on. She just knew that no one kissed on the neck, it just was not done. She turned her attention to the man that had done the kissing. "Who are you?"

Logan stared at the girl who had inherited her father's brown eyes. He knew he couldn't resent a child for coming out and looking at horses. "I'm Logan Huntzberger…Rory's husband."

"Oh…well…I'm Athena Mariano, but everyone calls me Teeny. Do you people call you Logie, for short?" asked Teeny.

Rory chuckled at such an innocent question. Logan was stuck between amusement and utter horror that she would bring up the name that his grandmother called him and he hated. "No one calls me Logie anymore," said Logan.

"Why not?" asked the little girl with a questioning look on her face.

"My Gran used to call me that and I never liked it. But I put up with it because I loved my Gran," said Logan.

"Well…that was nice of you," said Teeny.

"Isn't anyone coming out here to look after you?" asked Rory.

"Lorelai said I could come out here and look at the horses, but she said she was going to come out in a few minutes so I can touch Cletus. I'm not supposed to go near them until Aunt Lorelai comes out," said Teeny.

"We'll just wait with you until my mom comes outside," said Rory.

"Where's Jamie?" asked Teeny.

"He, along with his brother and sister, are in the nursery with the other children," said Rory.

"How come they aren't out here with everyone else?" asked Teeny.

"They were out here for while, then they were taken to the nursery so that all the kids can hang out in one place," said Logan.

"Do you think they would mind if I join them?" asked Teeny.

"I'm sure they'll love that. There are several children your age there, as well as my brother and sister," said Rory.

"I was wondering where Sebastian and Joey were," said Teeny.

"Here why don't I take you to see the horses properly, since my mother is probably busy. Logan you can go in and join the festivities, if you want. We'll continue what we started at home," said Rory giving her husband a meaningful look.

"Don't worry darling, I'll wait out here for you," said Logan giving his wife a wink.

"So that's your husband?" asked Teeny.

"Yes, that's Logan," said Rory.

"He seems nice."

"He's very nice."

Rory was standing with Teeny as she was petting Cletus and she was waiting for more questioning. She knew, being the mother of three kids that Teeny would come around to asking her the question that was currently on her mind. Rory knew it was only a matter of time before the little girl would speak her mind.

"Did you and my daddy date?" asked Teeny out of nowhere.

Rory looked hard at Teeny and was shocked to realize that she was dead serious. So, that was what was on her mind all this time.

"I dated your father a long time ago," said Rory tentatively.

"Why aren't you together today?" asked Teeny.

"Well, that's between your father and I. You'll understand when you get older, but right now it would just confuse you. Why are you curious about my relationship with your father?" asked Rory.

"I didn't know you were his girlfriend until I heard Uncle Luke talking to daddy. I just wanted to know," said Teeny.

"Yes, I'm sure you were curious. Let's take a look at the other horses now," said Rory trying to change the subject.

"Yeah…sure," said Teeny. Though she wouldn't be able to forget what she had learned this evening. Why hadn't anybody told her? What was the reason for her daddy and Rory not being together? She was a curious girl. She had to know the truth. One way or another she would find out the truth.

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review.**


	12. Momma, Can You Hear Me?

**Title: The Grown Up Socialites**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Life and Times of a Socialite' it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they're friends and family surround them, and they still have a jam-packed social calendar. How do socialites deal with being married, having kids and still attend _the _social gatherings of the year?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN1:** Hello everyone, now I've been receiving several reviews from people that aren't happy with what's been happening in this fic. Now, I've said this over and over again, I have an idea in my head about how things are going to work out. I realize that many of you might disagree with the way I am handling things, but I know how I want the story to go. There are reasons I have characters act a certain way and they will eventually come out into the open in later chapters. I just needed to rant. I know that most of you enjoy my fic and I am grateful to you for your support. That's all for now. P.S. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be written. I'm in my second year at university and I'm taking a full course load so the updates might be sporadic, but I have vowed that I will write when I have time. Please bear with me.

**Chapter 12: Momma, Can You Hear Me?**

Rory Huntzberger had just had the luxury of getting out of bed that morning without hearing the usual sounds of arguing coming from the nursery. That, in and of itself was, a miracle. She had gotten out of bed where she and her husband had previously had their personal party after coming home last night and went to check on the kids. The whole lot of them had been dead to the world.

She had stood there for a few minutes before she decided to take some much needed alone time and check over her article that she was going to send to Doyle that very afternoon. She was on her second cup of coffee, contemplating another cup, and looking dumbfounded at the fact that she had used the wrong 'there' when the doorbell rang.

Rory knew there was a maid on duty so she ignored the annoying musical contraption and looked at her mistake once again. She didn't know how it could have happened; Rory Huntzberger was nothing if not a perfectionist. When she happened to look up she was startled to see Marietta, the maid, in the kitchen doorway looking apprehensive.

"Hello Mary, are you all right?" asked Rory smiling at her maid. Unlike her Grandmother Emily, Rory had had Marietta in her employ ever since she and Logan had gotten married.

"Hello Mrs. Huntzberger, I'm fine…but there is someone here to see you ma'am," said Marietta looking back into the formal parlour.

"Oh, I heard someone at the door, but I assumed it was an early morning delivery. Who is it?" asked Rory.

"I have no idea miss, I was just instructed to ask you to be in the parlour immediately," said Marietta.

Rory frowned, but nodded her head. "Would you inform Mr. Huntzberger to join me as well, please?" said Rory.

"Yes, ma'am," said the maid and took her leave.

Before she went into the parlour Rory checked her appearance and thought that the person who was waiting for her would just have to deal with the fact that she was still in her pyjamas. Rory met her husband on the way and gave him a good morning kiss that delayed the couple longer.

The housekeeper had awakened Logan from a very scandalous dream he was having of his wife. He was still pretty smug about the nocturnal activities that he and Rory had participated in the night before. So Logan was more accommodating to the maid when she had woken him up or else there would have been hell to pay for the person who was disturbing him so early in the morning. It was Sunday for god sakes!

The couple entered the parlour to find Teeny Mariano sitting on their prized Louis XIV chair. Rory and Logan were puzzled to see the little girl here so early and the fact that she seemed to be here alone.

Before Rory or Logan could utter a single word of greeting Teeny spoke up, "I need to talk to you," she said looking pointedly at Rory.

Logan sat on the couch making it clear that he would be included in the conversation and said, "Does your father know you're here?"

"No," said Teeny.

Rory gave Teeny a stern look and shook her head, then went to the nearest phone. She dialled several sets of numbers and spoke in a terse manner to the other person on the line. It seemed like she was speaking to Luke and assuring him that his great-niece was all right. When Rory was done she turned to face Teeny and said, "What were you thinking coming here by yourself?"

"I have to talk to you," the little girl repeated.

"About what?" asked a frustrated Rory.

Teeny looked straight into Rory's eyes and asked oh so calmly, "Are you my mother?"

Rory could do nothing but gawk at Teeny and Logan wanted to do nothing but laugh. The two of them had no idea where such a question had come from.

"WHAT?" asked Rory.

"I-want-to-know-if-you-are-my-mother?" asked Teeny quite seriously.

"Where on earth did you get an idea like that? Did your father say Rory was your mother?" asked Logan.

"No, daddy didn't tell me a lot about my mama. He only told me that he loved her, dated her, but it just didn't work out. He told me that it had happened along time ago. He said mama loved me, but couldn't be with daddy. When I found out that daddy dated you," said Teeny looking at Rory, "I thought you were my mama. So, are you?"

Rory looked into the big brown eyes and felt so very sorry for the little girl. She felt angry towards the woman who would leave her own child and not have any sort of contact with her. Rory bent down so she was eye level with Teeny and said softly, "No sweetie, I'm not your mama. I'm so very sorry that you thought that. I dated your daddy when I was seventeen then we broke up."

Teeny had hoped that the nice lady with the big blue eyes would be her mommy. She had played games that had Rory saying she was her mama and her having a sister and two brothers. Now, there was just a pain in her heart at finding out her mommy hadn't wanted her. She wished it wouldn't hurt so much.

Logan wished he hadn't seen this. He felt so bad for Teeny; not having a mother must affect her quite a bit. He wondered who her biological mother was and why she had left Jess and Teeny.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Rory trying to get off the uneasy topic.

"Ok," said Teeny.

Rory looked at her husband and he nodded his head. So, Logan and Rory took one of Teeny's arms and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

**-GG-**

Rory and Logan were finally left alone after they had left their kids and Teeny in the den watching movies. They hadn't had a chance to talk about the little girl's sudden appearance. It was odd; none of the adults would have thought Teeny would jump to such drastic conclusions concerning Rory and Jess' previous relationship.

"I cannot believe that idiot Jess couldn't tell his own daughter the name of her biological mother. I mean the fact that she's looking for her mother in her father's past relationships has to be a clue," ranted Logan who had wanted to wring Jess' neck for putting he and his wife in such a predicament.

"I was so surprised. I think I was literally speechless for a few seconds there," said Rory.

"How irresponsible could that cad be?" yelled Logan.

"All I know about the mother is that she left right after she gave birth to Teeny. Jess has sole custody of the little girl," said Rory.

"Well, he obviously didn't count on Teeny missing her mother or going to search for her on her own," Logan spit out.

Rory could only shrug her shoulders at her husband's comment. She knew Logan was mad at the way Teeny had shown up at the house and asked such a mind-blowing question. She really wished she had an inkling as to identity of the mystery woman that was Teeny's mother.

Rory and Logan were expecting Jess to come pick Teeny up any moment now. Rory knew that Logan was going to yell at Jess. She was here to calm her husband down and for Jess to take his little girl home and talk to her about her mother.

The poor child was yearning for a mother, and why shouldn't she? Teeny had no female influence other than her grandmother Liz, and Lorelai once in a while. Jess had to have seen this coming. He wouldn't be able to talk to Teeny about everything. Rory could only shake her head at the mess that this situation had turned into. It was a good thing Jess would have to deal with the consequences since she wanted nothing to do with Jess' life any longer. She just felt terrible on Teeny's behalf.

Jess was standing outside the door of the Huntzberger mansion and he felt, quite rightly so, out of his element. He had had to have security clearance to get within spitting distance of the house. But what worried him was the fact that his daughter had come to Hartford, from Stars Hollow, to ask Rory if she was her mother. He felt like he had let his daughter down when Luke told him where Teeny had ended up.

He had woken up this morning to find his daughter's bed empty, but that had not worried him since she had a tendency to be very independent. Teeny usually went to visit her friends in the apartment complex they lived in and Stars Hollow was a friendly place so Jess assumed she had gone to visit her grandmother or Lorelai. He had been utterly shocked when he got the phone call from Luke telling him of Teeny's exact location.

Jess took a deep breath and rang the doorbell to Rory's home. He knew he shouldn't have been shocked to see a maid answer the door, but he was. The Rory Gilmore he knew, when she was a seventeen-year-old girl, wouldn't have had the notion of hiring a maid when she grew up, but he knew he was dealing with Rory Huntzberger now. Wow, how times have changed.

"I'm Jess Mariano, I'm here to pick up my daughter Teeny," said Jess since he had no idea the proper greeting for a maid.

"This way, sir," said Marietta. She hadn't seen this man knock on the door in her entire time with the Huntzbergers. Marietta was proud she could identify any and all visitors to the home of Mr and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger, but this young man was a mystery along with his rather brash daughter. In her day, thought Marietta, young children weren't so disobedient and were punished severely for their sass.

Jess followed the maid and he had an eye-popping experience when he saw the interior of the home. He passed several portraits of Rory and Logan's ancestors and one can simply tell that there was a lot of inbreeding in this group. He would've never been allowed to set foot in this house if it had not been for the circumstances surrounding his visit. That he knew for sure. People like him never got see how the other half usually lived.

Logan jumped down Jess' throat the minute he saw the man.

"How the hell can you let this happen?" hissed Logan.

Jess counted backwards from ten so he wouldn't say something rash. He was under Huntzberger's roof whether he liked it or not so he would be civil. "I'm sorry that Teeny bothered you and I would like to take her home now," said Jess.

Rory could only stare at her former love. She quickly turned to Marietta and told her, "Would you bring Miss Teeny up from the den Mary."

"Yes ma'am," said a wide-eyed Marietta who had never seen Mr. Huntzberger raise his voice in the family home before. She wondered what this was all about.

"I think you owe us an explanation," said Logan.

"I haven't told my daughter the identity of her mother, but I have my reasons for that. It is none of your business. I'm just sorry that she jumped to the wrong conclusions," said Jess.

Logan wanted to say more, but they heard footsteps approaching so Logan shut his mouth. He gave Jess one more menacing glance before he made his face go neutral.

**-GG-**

"I can't believe he could have such a cavalier attitude about such a thing," ranted Logan.

Rory could only shrug and take another sip of her coffee. Jess had left an hour ago and her husband still couldn't stop ranting about what had happened that morning.

"Logan just give it a rest. We should just let Jess handle his own problems. It has nothing to do with us," said Rory.

Logan looked at his wife and sat in the love seat so he was sitting beside her. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheeks and put a smile on his face. "I know baby. I'm sorry, but I hate the fact that he's back in our lives and with a daughter to boot. He probably enjoyed the fact that she assumed you were her mother."

Rory placed her hand on top of Logan's and said, "I'm not her mother Logan. I'm the mother of Nicky, Lottie, and Jamie. Let's not talk about him anymore. We've already wasted too much of our time discussing him and his problems."

"Yes, of course your right," said Logan.

Rory smiled and put her coffee to the side. She got up and grabbed her husband's hands. "I think we still have some time to fool around before the kid's get bored of their video."

Logan chuckled, "I love the way your mind works Mrs. Huntzberger."

Rory winked and hurried up the stairs.

**-GG-**

At the Hartford International Airport a woman was getting off the plane. She was a tall, classy lady with a crop of brown hair. The woman was returning home after a self proclaimed exile for a number of years. She was going to surprise many people, but there was only one person she wanted to see.

The woman had made some decisions about her life after receiving a wake up call. There was only one place that she ever considered home and she was going to be returning to that place once and for all.

**AN: Please Review.**


	13. There’s No Place like Home

**Title: The Grown Up Socialites**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Life and Times of a Socialite' it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they're friends and family surround them, and they still have a jam-packed social calendar. How do socialites deal with being married, having kids and still attend _the _social gatherings of the year?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**Chapter 13:**** There's No Place like Home**

Lorelai Gilmore was pondering what to wear when she realized her house was silent. That wasn't odd during the morning hours since Luke had taken the kids to school at Exeter Academy. She couldn't believe her little munchkins were so grown up. Where did the years go?

Yuck! Now she was thinking like an old person and she'd vowed a long time ago to never do such a thing. Lorelai tried not to think about the rift between she and her eldest child; it was distressing to think that her strong relationship with Rory had decimated to such a sad state. 'The Jess situation' had re-opened old wounds, before their tentative truce that had taken place all those years ago. Rory would not be happy should she find out about Lorelai's hand in removing Jess from her vicinity the last time around. It was betrayal on a large scale.

What a mess things were turning out to be. She wanted this stalemate between her and Rory to end as soon as possible, but after the happenings at Luke's party two days ago she knew that wasn't likely. She hadn't invited Jess just to annoy certain people, he was the nephew of her husband and thus family; one does not forget family. Lorelai personally felt that it was Jess' decision whether he told anyone, Rory specifically, about his daughter Athena. She hadn't felt it was her place to share such information with others.

Lorelai and her daughter were growing apart. Yes, they were always going to be best friends and have their movie nights, but Rory had become the woman that Lorelai was supposed to be. Emily and Rory had more in common nowadays than Lorelai and Rory. She didn't want Rory to have that relationship with Emily. Rory was a member of the DAR, chaired committees, was a part of the Hartford country club, and was #86 on the list of Fortune 500 families. They lived in two separate worlds, and one day Lorelai was worried that she was going to wake up and not recognize her daughter anymore.

Lorelai sighed and turned away from her mirror. She absolutely hated the way things were turning out with her and Rory. What was a mother to do than protect her children? It went against every instinct she knew to let things go as they were with Rory and Jess. Jess needed to be as far away from Rory as possible and that's why Lorelai kept her dealings with him a secret until she had been outed by the James Dean wannabe.

The knock at the door took her mind off of the state of things between her and her best friend. She ran down the stairs since the person on the other side seemed to want to knock the damn thing down.

"I'm coming, I'm coming… hold your damn horses."

She opened the door and was about give the person on the other end a piece of her mind when she froze at the sight before her. "Oh my god…"

"Do close your mouth Lorelai or flies will get in," said the tall, classy lady with a crop of brown hair.

"Oh…my…MIA!" yelled Lorelai launching herself at the woman who had been the mother she had always wanted.

Mia smiled and hugged the young woman she loved like her own flesh and blood. She sniffled a little since this reunion had been a long time in the making. It wasn't everyday that one made a life altering decision. She squeezed one last time before looking into the intensive blue eyes of Lorelai Gilmore.

"How are you Lorelai?" asked Mia.

"I'm glad you're here. I didn't even realize how much I missed you until this very minute," said Lorelai going back for another hug.

"Yes, I know. You don't appreciate the people you have around until you lose them or they come back to visit after a long absence. You're looking a bit down," commented Mia as both women made their way to the living area of the Gilmore-Danes home.

Lorelai smiled at Mia then burst into tears. She had let her feelings fester for too long and now finally it was getting out. Mia went into momma bear mode and comforted the grieving Lorelai while getting out the story on the sudden outburst. It wasn't everyday that a strong woman such as Lorelai broke down. There could only be a few things bothering her.

Mia listened intently while comforting the younger woman. At last she had gotten out the full story of Rory and Logan Huntzberger and bizarrely enough, Jess Mariano who was Luke's nephew. Mia loved Rory like a granddaughter, but she knew that Rory had changed to become a successful journalist, mother, wife, and socialite. The Rory Gilmore of childhood was no more and in its place was the society wife Rory Huntzberger who exuded a kind of strength, intelligence, and sex appeal. Mia still loved Rory, but she didn't understand the woman she had become.

"You cannot hide things from her Lorelai. She's a grown woman with a family of her own and she wouldn't appreciate you deceiving her. If you were in her position and Emily tried to hide something of this magnitude from you, what would you do?"

Lorelai groaned. "I would be on her case like there was no tomorrow. I just wish Rory didn't need to find out about my part in Jess leaving all those years ago. Jess is not good for her, she's happy being with Logan, though I'm loathed to admit it."

"Whatever you may say about Logan, he _is_ good for her. Besides you have beautiful grandchildren. You must set the record straight with Rory, especially when it comes to your dealings with Jess. That's all I'm going to say on the matter."

"So why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you," asked Lorelai.

"Ah, I don't think this is the appropriate time to get into the nitty-gritty, but let's just say that 'there's no place like home,'"

**-GG-**

Jess Mariano was mad, no he was beyond mad. Not only did he have to drive all the way to Hartford, the moneyed part of town nonetheless, but he had to see how Rory Huntzberger nee Gilmore was now living in the lap of luxury. He knew that Rory lived an idealistic life and that she was happy, but just seeing the home she had and how cherished her children looked, hurt just a little bit. His daughter didn't have that kind of mother, though he was sure that Rory's best qualities attracted Teeny to the assumption of Rory being her mother. Unfortunately, Athena Mariano's mother was a woman she would never wish to associate with.

Jess turned to the seat beside him and looked at the profile of his daughter. She looked so tough sometimes, a girly version of him when he was that age, a tough exterior with a devil-may-care attitude, though she probably took everything to heart.

"Why didn't you ask me if you thought Rory was your mother?" asked Jess without any preamble.

"She's a lovely lady, dad. I heard at the party that she was your girlfriend," said the sad little girl.

"Teens, just because a girl was my girlfriend a million years ago, _doesn't_ mean she's your mother. Do you know how worried I was when I found out that you were here? How do you think Rory feels when you end up on her doorstep and ask her such a question?"

"I only wanted to know daddy," said Teeny whose lip was wobbling at a frightening pace.

"Athena Elizabeth, I know how much you yearn for a mommy and I'm terribly sorry that you don't know your mother, but I haven't told you who your mother is for a reason. When you're older and can understand certain things I will tell you the name of the woman who gave birth to you. Please, I want you to trust me. Will you do that Teens?" asked Jess

Teeny looked at her father through her thick black lashes and nodded her head in ascent. She didn't understand why her mother was being denied to her, but she knew that her father had her best interest at heart. She always liked to imagine that Sebastian and Joey's mom was her mother since she was the coolest mom the little girl knew.

"I don't know if coming to Stars Hollow for Uncle Luke's birthday was the right thing to do Teeny."

"It was a fun party and I got to see horses, daddy. I wish we could live in Stars Hollow forever; that way we could see Lorelai everyday," said Teeny.

Jess rolled his eyes and exited at the Stars Hollow sign. He had been thinking about staying in town for a while as well. It had been nice seeing the family and he wanted to be near Rory, if truth be told, she still had this pull over him. Jess knew it wasn't good parenting when you uprooted your kid to be closer to the love of your life.

"So what do you think we should do today?" asked Jess looking in the direction of his pride and joy.

Athena Mariano gave her father a mischievous look and started rattling off suggestions that would keep them busy for the next several months.

**-GG-**

The head office of the New York Times was a beehive of activity and typing. It was a place of serious journalism and, with the new company that had taken over the paper, a lot of reshuffling. Doyle Goodrich was thriving in such an atmosphere which he hadn't seen since his college years. Things were going wonderfully at home since his daughter had not hidden under his wife's desk once today, meaning it was a good day in the Gellar-Goodrich household. His son had asked him a question that for once he could answer, and the Huntzbergers were coming to dinner. Well, technically the Huntzbergers, Rothschilds, DuPont-Rockefellers, Carnegies, and Bergdorfs were coming to dinner.

In his group of friends none of them went to dinner at the other homes without all the family's being invited. He made a note to himself to hire a few more nannies for the night because there would be too many children for Cecile and Collette, the Goodrich nannies, to handle on their own.

"Nice to see you Doyle; it's been a while," said Logan Huntzberger who walked into Doyle's office looking too chipper for such an early time of day.

"Why are you so perky this morning?" asked Doyle vehemently.

"Just happy to see you buddy. It's been a while since I saw you."

Doyle looked at his friend and boss closely. "I saw you yesterday at work and then I waved to you last night when I came to pick up Philipa from her play date with Charlotte."

"Well, can't a good friend just be happy to see you. What's with the questions buddy?" asked a smirking Logan.

Doyle sighed; it was never good when a Huntzberger smirked at you. "Alright, what are you up to and how much will this hurt me?"

"I'm shocked that you can say such a thing. You, who are one of my dearest friends," said Logan dramatically.

"Oh dear god…did you fire Simon Albright?" asked Doyle apprehensively.

"I wish I could, but there's no proof that he's the reason the Times is losing money… unfortunately. I just wish I didn't have to deal with him, but I've told Cooper Davies, our CFO, that I want a lot of people watching Albright to see if he messes up again. But away from the unpleasantness, how have things been for you here?" asked Logan.

"Not bad."

Logan looked at his friend closely and sighed. "The truth would be nice Doyle. Please tell me you put that guy in his place after the way he treated you when we were introduced."

Doyle looked everywhere but at Logan and said, "I don't want people to assume that I got this job because of my connections. I want to be liked for me rather than my bank account. I've been getting funny looks from people after I was so familiar with you and Elias during the initial meeting. Some guy from Marketing asked me how you were at Yale; I just mumbled something and ran out of there."

There was a pregnant pause then finally there was a sigh.

"Doyle, let me give you some advice. People are going to think whatever they want about you no matter how hard you try. I know how you feel about others treating you differently because of the amount of money you have, but don't let what you've been given go to waste. You're from a blue-blooded, old moneyed family, and you married into money as well. Your friends and family come from a certain part of society and there is nothing you can do about that. Don't be ashamed of who you are, believe me, I tried to deny who I was for the longest time and it didn't get me far. Be proud of your family and forget about what small people like Albright have to say about you."

"I know the minute this office hears I'm Doyle Arcturus Cripin Goodrich II they'll just pass me off as another rich boy trying to work. Albright will continue to harass me about the fact that I didn't use my connections and others will hassle me about the fact that I probably didn't get this job on my own merits. It looks like a lose-lose situation," sighed Doyle.

Logan shook his head and before he could reply there were several footsteps that could be heard in the hallways and a familiar voice saying…

"My god that red-head could type fast; I don't think I've ever been inside a newspaper office or publishing house, unless of course you refer to the world renowned publication known as Playboy."

"Did we have to bring him?" asked the annoyed voice of Robert.

Doyle turned his fearful gaze to Logan and gulped. With the guys here he knew that Simon Albright was going to get an earful from his friends. God, he wished he'd never met these crazy people. But one can never pick your friends.

"Doyle, how lovely to see you this fine morning," said Colin.

"Yes, it has been a day since I saw that mug of yours," said Seth.

"I just saw him this morning when I was picking up Eli from his slumber party with Teddy," said Josh.

One Simon Albright wouldn't know what hit him.

**-GG-**

Simon Albright was enjoying his second cup of coffee that morning when a flurry of activity from the boardroom caught his attention. The fact that it was that dimwit Doyle who seemed to be in there made him barge into the room. He was going to have fun reporting Doyle to management when they heard that he was in the boardroom without authorization. It was these little things to annoy the small people such as Doyle that made it worthwhile for Simon to get up in the morning.

"Goodrich! Do you know that you need authorization to be here and only people who are part of the business aspect of the company are allowed in here," smirked Simon.

"Wow, didn't know you knew any of the rules Albright. I don't think it's any of your business what as to what I'm doing here," said Doyle.

"Yeah, well…let's see what Mr. Huntzberger has to say about you being in here."

"Mr. Huntzberger knows very well that Mr. Goodrich would not compromise the boardroom when needed, but since Mr. Huntzberger asked Mr. Goodrich to meet him in the boardroom you won't need to go to the trouble of complaining," said Logan's chilly voice.

Simon jumped back and stared into the cool, calm eyes of Logan Huntzberger in all his glory. It's wasn't everyday that someone was dumb enough to get Logan riled up so early in the morning.

"Mr. Huntzberger, sir, it's so good to see you here. How are you?" asked Simon with a sanctimonious smile on his face.

"I'm in the middle of meeting with a few key people. Now…"

"Logan this place doesn't have proper scotch. I thought I'd taught you better than that," said Colin as he made his way with the other 'key' people for the meeting.

"I agree with Colin, mate. I've taken the liberty of having proper alcohol and food delivered to us," said Finn.

Robert who noticed the man standing with Logan listening in on their conversation gave the man a dismissive look. He didn't seem to be anybody of significance and he seemed to have no sense of style.

Logan smirked when he saw Simon's reaction to the men in the boardroom. He could almost see the wheel's turning as to their identity and the reason for such a meeting.

"If there is any way I could help, please let me know," said Simon.

"Well, men let me introduce you to one of my employees that work in the business office here at the Times," said Logan who was smirking at Doyle's facial expressions. "Finn, Colin, Seth, Robert, Josh, I'd like you to meet Simon Albright. And Simon may I present Finn Rothschild, Colin DuPont-Rockefeller, Seth Carnegie, Robert Bergdorf, and Josh Greenspan. Of course you know Doyle."

Simon simply brightened at such an array of last names and couldn't believe his luck at being introduced to them, though he was curious as to Goodrich's contribution to the meeting with such illustrious minds. There was one thing that those last names meant to him: connections.

Robert who was the snobbiest one of them all made fast work of Simon. "Oh…just an employee from the business office…I thought he was part of the maintenance staff and was going to clear away the garbage or something. Well, what exactly do you _do_ in said business office?"

Doyle looked anywhere, but at Albright because it was just too amusing to let Robert run rampant over such an idiot. He just couldn't help himself.

Simon was simply flabbergasted at such a comment. He couldn't say anything rude to a Bergdorf and simply answered the question that was put to him. "Well, I'm in the accounting department."

"Oh…a number cruncher. I've several of those working for me at my company as well. Not a cheery lot let me tell you. Logan, I'd advise you to do a background check on your number people just so you know that they aren't delving into to profits of the company," here Robert looked pointedly at Simon and said, "not that I'm saying you aren't trustworthy, but one can never tell at that sort of thing. Don't you think so Colin?"

"Indubitably! What do you think about the changes going on at the Times now?" asked Colin.

Simon could only stare as the conversation was being steered and he offended. "I believe Mr. Huntzberger is doing a wonderful job of getting things back on track. The writing is, of course, improving with the cleaning up of the paper."

"I didn't know you had critic in your business department Huntzberger. Aren't you the lucky one…You don't even need to wait for critical reviews to be published, simply ask this fellow here to tell you if the articles are appropriate for the New York Times or should you shuffle them off to some lower level paper in a small town. You good sir, are missing your calling elsewhere. Why waste your time here, when you could be on the panel to choose Pulitzers?" came the long-winded quip from Robert.

"Umm…oh…"

"I think Robert broke him," snickered Logan. Doyle just rolled his eyes and smirked at his nemesis.

"Why the hell are we talking to a low level employee of Logan's anyways? There are more important things to do. Mates, let's get planning," said Finn who had up until now let the snob's of the group do all the talking.

"Albright, if you'll excuse us," said Logan and led everyone back to work.

Simon just stood dazed and confused in front of the conference room door. There was something going on that he wasn't aware of, he just knew it. Why in the world would all those men, powerful men nonetheless, be interested in including Goodrich in on their meetings? Sure Goodrich went to Yale, but he couldn't have known all those powerful men, or could he?

Simon would get to the bottom of this and on the plus side; he had made the acquaintance of some influential men, though they seemed to look down upon him. He would probably do the same if he were in their place. The next time such a meeting took place, Simon vowed to be in it.

What Simon was not aware of though was that he was going to have a hard time getting into such meetings with the men he admired so.

The group of men in question were in the board room planning; planning on how to expose the fraud the Albright was and have some fun along the way. The next few meetings with the Simon Albright and the group of friends were going to be amusing.

**Author's Note:** I know two years is just a ridiculous amount of time to not update; I'm sorry to my reviewers, but there is a story. The original copies of several of my fanfiction was on my old computer and I was bad and did not save them anywhere else; let's just say that I lost them when my computer went belly-up. I had the beginning of this chapter posted on my blog and that's how I began to write again. This entire chapter was written again after several agonizing months and a lot of cursing on my part. Getting back to writing after losing a lot of unpublished material as well as some notes has been tricky, but I'm getting back into it. I'm saving everything and anything now ( I would recommend that everyone do so.) I have also had time to re-do the outline I made for this story and I have started a yahoo group, link in my profile or on my blog, as well as my other stories in pdf format. I want to thank my readers for their support of this story even though it took two years to update I will continue to update when I get the chance. Please let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing. Thank you!


	14. A Mother’s Anguish

**Title: The Grown Up Socialites**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Life and Times of a Socialite' it takes place six years after the first story ends. Rory and Logan have children, they're friends and family surround them, and they still have a jam-packed social calendar. How do socialites deal with being married, having kids and still attend _the _social gatherings of the year?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1****4**** A Mother's Anguish**

Rory Huntzberger was late for a meeting of the Daughter's of the American Revolution planning committee. She was heading this particular meeting instead of Honor Greenspan so it couldn't start without her, for which she was ever so grateful. The children had gotten into an argument again over who got to kiss mummy first, they fought over the oddest things.

Rory smiled when she noticed Frank, her driver, had made good time getting to the 'Four Seasons' where the meeting was to take place. The ladies had decided on this location for their annual fundraiser and were planning to go through the tedious details for such an event. Rory couldn't wait to see the rest of the girls, although Paris would most likely show up half way through the meeting because of her duties as councilwoman.

Rory breezed into the conference room the DAR had taken, apologizing profusely for her lateness, although it looked as though she was earlier than half the committee. It was a good thing that Honor had put her in charge of said committee because if her formidable sister-in-law saw the slowness of preparations, she would've been on the war path.

"Don't worry Rory darling, its just one of those days," said Cousin Caroline who was good at reading Rory's emotions.

"Yeah, most of the children refuse to listen to mommy and daddy this morning," someone was heard murmuring.

Rory smirked, so she wasn't the only one with children misbehaving or being unreasonable for some odd reason. She scrunched up her nose and thought about what could've made the upper crust children behave naughty, curiously looking at her water and wondering if there was something in what the younglings were drinking.

As the ladies waited on their remaining members they chattered about the most mundane of topics, for them anyways: their children, country homes, the rather disastrous attempts to broker peace in the Mideast, the rather alarming turn of the economy, and last but not least Madame President's woeful choice in wardrobe; pumpkin orange did not work on just anyone.

The rest of the members trickled in as the conversation was taking place; they added their two-cents as they seated themselves. The wait-staff at the Four Seasons had impeccable timing since they started serving tea, coffee, and pastries to the members in their ever efficient manner.

"Welcome ladies, to the Daughter's of the American Revolution event committee meeting. We are, of course, throwing a Gala Ball for a charity that has, as of yet, not be disclosed by our President Honor Greenspan. I've been told that attendance to our charity fundraiser has been on the decline these past five years or so. I would now like to take some ideas," said Rory as she took her seat and nodded to Edie Covington-Smith.

"I'm afraid these charity fundraisers are thought to be stodgy events. The women who used to run these committees didn't think outside the box. The only event that was absolutely sold out was the one Rory organized with the USO theme."

Rory smiled remembering the fun she had organizing the event as she had been pregnant with Nicholas. She'd decided to do it out of sheer boredom because Logan had forbidden her to do any work or anything else until she'd delivered, what he didn't know was that she had browbeaten her grandmother for the job just to have something to do. She had an amazing time and had joined the DAR after that.

"Didn't you get Paris to work as a member of the wait-staff?" asked a confused Louise.

"She lost a bet and it improved her awareness of the world," said Rory smirking like her a certain Logan Huntzberger.

"I don't even want to know," said Louise. "So, what should the theme be for this particular fundraiser? This should be one of _the_ events of the season. People need to respect the DAR, we're not old biddies, well not all of us are anyways. We are sexy, young woman, with careers and families."

"Preaching to the choir sister," said Madeline who had started using the slang she'd picked up during a movie night with her husband Finn.

Rory let the chit chat of the women as they bounced themes at each other drift away. She knew that guests were getting fed up with the same gala or debutante ball. She sat back with coffee in hand and pictured an event with dancing, merriment, and surprises.

Louise was trying to sell the idea of a karaoke-themed event, while the others were just giving her dirty looks. Madeline was the only one who looked like she was going to agree with her best friend.

Paris Gellar breezed into the room with a cell phone in one hand and her son on the other. Poor Teddy looked liked he wanted to crawl under the table as his mother ordered him to a side table with his backpack, while yelling at someone on her cell phone. He smiled at Rory and his godmothers, Madeline and Louise.

"Sorry I'm late. I have incompetent fools working for me. What've I missed?" asked Paris in her bossy way.

"We're brainstorming a theme for the gala ball," said a member who was not identifiable because she simply refused to call attention to herself.

"_Great!_" came the Paris' reply.

"I think I've got it," said Rory.

The other members simply listened to her and were amazed at her imagination. Apparently she'd seen it in a movie a while back. The planning committee got to work and poor Teddy Goodrich had to do his homework in such a noise.

**-GG-**

Emily Gilmore had decided that she wanted to talk to her daughter about that asinine fool Jess being in town; thus she stood looking around the dining room of the Dragonfly Inn for said daughter. She knew it was better to catch Lorelai off guard than announce her arrival and miss her by a few minutes. Her daughter found some chore to do if Emily called ahead to tell Lorelai that she was going to be dropping by.

'Such an exquisite place, the inn,' pondered Emily. She felt proud that her own daughter co-owned it, such a great accomplishment. Though Lorelai wasn't aware of it, Emily did suggest the quaint, little out-of-the-way inn to others. She knew her daughter would not appreciate the recommendation and would simply look on it with suspicion. Her relationship with Lorelai was fragile, if not hostile at times; they simply had no way of communicating without yelling.

"Hello welcome the Dragonfly Inn, how may I help you?" asked voice from behind Emily.

Emily turned with a polite smile and was about to ask for her daughter when she saw the woman who had greeted her. She felt like the breath had been knocked out of her…this woman she would remember, not that she wanted to, for the rest of her life. It had been years since their last conversation, but Emily would recognize this particular woman anywhere. It wasn't everyday that one came face-to-face with their replacement.

"I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore," said Emily snidely.

Mia looked at the well-dressed woman and frowned. She looked familiar and it wasn't until a tilt of the head that she saw it. "Well hello, Emily right? I'm Mia."

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of who _you_ are. I came to speak to _my_ daughter, do you know where I can find her?" asked Emily rather snidely.

Mia smiled politely, she could never imagine Emily being nice to her, but was determined to reach out. There was too much history between the two: resentment on Emily's side and guilt on Mia's part. It wasn't everyday that one was faced with the _actual_ mother of the woman you thought of as a daughter.

"Mia, are you welcoming guests again. How many times do I have to tell you, you're on vaca…" trailed off Lorelai who had just entered the dining room from the kitchens and stopped dead in her tracks. She'd never seen these two particular women in her life together; one had given birth to her and the other had raised and loved her. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Really Lorelai! I don't need a reason to come visit with you. I decided to have lunch at the Inn," said Emily backtracking after seeing Mia.

"By yourself?"

"No, I thought you'd keep me company," said Emily.

"Sure, if that's what you want," said Lorelai looking at her mother weirdly. 'Why would Emily want to have lunch with her without an agenda?'

"I'm going to go talk to Sookie," said Mia when she saw the look on Emily's face.

Lorelai was about to invite the Mia to join them, but she saw the way her mother was looking at the other woman and decided that Mia's vacation should not involve being talked to snidely by Emily.

Emily was simply fuming at _that_ woman's audacity. She'd thought that wound had healed, somewhat, but seeing Mia at the Dragonfly just aggravated her. "How could you not tell me _that_ woman was here?"

Lorelai was simply taken aback by the anger in her mother's voice. "If you'd called me to let me know that you were going to come in for lunch I would have."

"I thought you told me that she wasn't up to travelling any longer. What is she doing here?" hissed Emily.

"She told me that, but apparently she wanted to come home. Why do you care if she's here or not mother? She has nothing to do with you or your life. She's staying with me until she has to go back," said Lorelai carelessly.

"I see."

"I never thought you knew Mia."

Emily looked at Lorelai and couldn't believe that she could be so dense. "I think I've lost my appetite so lunch will simply be a waste. I came by to ask you what you were thinking inviting Jess to that party and give you a piece of my mind."

"Ha! I knew there had to be a reason for you showing up here and seeing me. You don't usually come by for lunch," said Lorelai.

"If you invited me to lunch maybe I'd show up. Rory and I have lunches a few times a week at the club, or one of our houses," said Emily looking closely at Lorelai and seeing that the comment about Rory had hit its mark. "Elias mentioned something about you helping him get rid of Jess the first time around; Rory will not be pleased."

Lorelai felt her breath hitch. She never knew her mother could be so vicious as to put her relationship with her daughter at risk. "Why are you doing this? Is it because you want to ruin the relationship I have with my daughter? Are you jealous that you and I could never get it right and you're punishing me for something that I have no control over? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

Emily wore a stony expression as she faced Lorelai. How had it come to this? "Anything I may say or do has nothing whatsoever to do with you. You're not the centre of the universe; don't flatter yourself Lorelai. Rory has a right to know exactly what you did to get rid of Jess the first time."

"Yes, of course, Rory has a right to know. Tell me mother, do you get pleasure out of this? The mighty Lorelai, mother of the year has fallen? Is that what this is about? There is no reason she has to know. She's my kid and I was doing right by her," said Lorelai vehemently.

"Now who's dictating whose life? You've accused me of running your life and yet you can't let Rory go. She's a married woman Lorelai; let her live her own life."

"How dare you! You're giving me motherly advice. Mia was a better mother than you can ever hope to be. You don't care about me or what relationship we have, and now you're tarnishing whatever relationship my daughter and I had."

Emily stood up and walked out of the dining room. "Goodbye Lorelai. I'm having high tea at the Huntzberger Estate."

Lorelai was breathing deeply as she heard her mother's car start and leave the Dragonfly Inn.

Mia who had come in when the volume of the voices had increased, left by the kitchen entrance and sighed. There would be repercussions from that conversation.

**-GG-**

Logan was hiding in his study; it was common practice when his grandmother-in-law came to visit with his wife. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Emily's company, but the women in the Gilmore family had vicious tempers and they tended to yell... a lot. Case in point: Lottie Huntzberger's practice of yelling at her older and younger brothers when they wouldn't let her participate in one of their games.

Although during this particular visit it seemed as though Emily was crying, and it all had to do with her visit to the Dragonfly Inn. He knew who Mia was and he could certainly understand how Emily would resent the woman. Lorelai had run away from home, her mother, and everything she knew and it was this Mia who had been the mother she had always wanted. It had to have hurt to be rejected in such an obvious way, although it seemed as though Emily had the relationship she yearned from her own daughter with Rory.

Logan was at the moment, trying to get his head around Lorelai helping _his grandfather_ get rid of Jess before he and Rory had been married. He couldn't fathom those two working together to get rid of the incessant bother that was Jess. He thought it was a great idea, and he approved, but Rory was on her high horse. He didn't have a good relationship with his parents and they tended to arrange his life like Lorelai had done, so maybe that was why he could swallow such an unexpected turn of events. Rory was not taking the underhanded deviousness of Lorelai very well, his wife did not approve of others running their lives and she was going to do something drastic. Logan wished whoever was in her way good luck because Rory could be really ferocious when pissed off. Hell, angry always worked for her.

There was one thing he knew for sure, Lorelai was not going to be happy with her relationship with Rory when all was said and done. Rory and Emily were close, Logan could see that, and his wife was going to get in some payback for Lorelai's comment about Mia being a better mother than Emily. Rory Huntzberger's revenge was not going to pretty, it was going to make Lorelai hurt as much as possible. Logan wondered how Richard put up with his women always fighting against each other, he decided to get his grandfather-in-law a nice box of Cubans and invite him to the guys' next poker night.

**-GG-**

Beatrice Aretemis Goodrich walked into the offices of the New York Times wearing her dignified Oscar de la Renta suit in crème white. She was raised in the lap of luxury, went to fine boarding schools, and in her one act of rebellion attended Yale majoring in journalism, instead of Princeton like her family had for many generations. She had met and later married Benjamin Goodrich, whom she had met through mutual friends. Her life had never been hard, she had enjoyed journalism as a hobby and knew when she was getting her degree that she would not pursue a career in the field, no she saw herself as a mother and wife. Although she had only been able to have one child she passed her love of writing to her beloved son.

As Beatrice walked with a purpose to her son's office she was attracting some attention from the staff. It wasn't everyday that someone walked into the offices that looked like her, she had a self-assured air about her and knew where she was going.

Unfortunately, for Doyle Goodrich he happened to be in a meeting with his senior writers as his mother was making waves with her presence in the offices. Another unfortunate incident for the editor, Simon Albright happened to be walking by the newsroom when Beatrice walked into Doyle's office.

Simon wasn't one to go looking for Goodrich. 'Why would a woman such as that go into the offices of a lackey like Doyle? He decided to make himself useful for the lady since she looked like she could be good for networking. Simon wasn't one who knew expensive things, only that he liked them, but the suit the old broad was wearing looked like it probably cost about a few months worth of his salary.

He put on his best social smile and said, "Hello ma'am. Are you lost?"

Beatrice was not a woman one patronized in such a condescending manner. She was born into one of America's elite families and didn't like sleazy men such as the one before her talking down to her. She stood up straight and lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow in a manner that made Albright swallow and said, "I don't believe _you_ are in charge around here. What business is it of yours that you deem to question a person who has a legitimate reason to be here? You could do with a lesson in manners and decorum. I'll have a word with young Huntzberger about attitude of his employees."

Simon knowing he was in hot water said, "I apologize. Would you like me to locate the person you're here to see?"

"As you see I am in Doyle Goodrich's office. Do you know where he is?" asked Beatrice in an authoritative manner.

"I believe there is a senior writer's meeting that he's in, at the moment."

"Good lead the way." The lady was already out the door before Simon could ask her why she was looking for the editor. He didn't want to insult her again so he walked after her and led her to the conference room that had been booked for this particular meeting. The way Simon's mind worked he assumed Doyle had done something dumb and the woman was here to yell at him, so he stuck around to see the fallout.

The senior writers were leaving the conference room and only a handful were left when the lady walked in as if she owned the place. The look on Doyle's face would've made his friends laugh since his wife was known to put that look there with her bright ideas.

"Doyle darling, there are some rude people who work here. I was going to meet you in your office as per your instructions, but this man had the audacity to ask me what I was doing there. I have half of mind to bring this up at our next dinner party within hearing distance of Mitchum Huntzberger."

Doyle lost all the colour he had in his face and sat down rather heavily while three of his senior writers and Simon Albright watched on with bizarre fascination. "_Do not_ undermine Logan's authority. Nothing will be spoken of; have I made myself clear?"

Simon decided that Goodrich had gone up in his estimation after that last remark. He couldn't take on the dragon lady, but it seemed as though Doyle had the balls for it. Although he was confused as to how they knew each other.

Beatrice did not believe it was seemly for a woman such as she to roll her eyes; therefore she gave a dignified nod and looked pointedly at her wayward son. She was proud to notice that he stood up almost immediately and went into introduction mode.

"May I present three of my senior writers Jenkins Scribo, Wally Lego-Leviathan, and McGregor 'Mac' Fides. Oh…and this is Simon Albright from the business division of the paper. Gentleman, my mother Bea-"

"I am Beatrice Aretemis _Mellon_ Goodrich," came the haughty reply and a pointed look in the direction of Simon Albright. She turned to the writers and smiled politely.

Doyle looked at his mother oddly. She never introduced herself with her maiden name unless she was trying to prove a point. Many wouldn't recognize the Goodrich name unless part of their circle, but Mellon was a name that anyone would recognize. He wished he's told his mother he'd meet her at the restaurant instead of having her show up at his office. Albright looked like he was full of questions.

Simon was shocked. He'd never figure that the woman before him was the mother of Doyle Goodrich. She looked like she belonged in a country club, while he looked like he would happily live with a printing press. Although the mother's last name did clear up how Goodrich got into Yale: nepotism. The woman probably married down and the family had cut themselves off from her; yeah that made sense. Simon was glad he'd figured it out.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Goodrich. Have a nice day," said Simon as he left the room to go back to work.

"He is the most odious man alive," declared Beatrice with a look of distaste on her face. The others in the room burst out laughing.

While her son finished speaking with the rest of his staff, Beatrice pondered Simon Albright. She had gotten a call from young Carnegie, who was a distant cousin of hers, and told about the insolent whelp who was working with Doyle. She did not believe that snobbery got one anywhere, but people such as Mr. Albright liked fawning over those he believed would help him get far in life. She couldn't wait until he discovered exactly who Doyle was and for Simon to meet Paris Gellar-Goodrich. She chuckled; poor man didn't know where his attitude would get him when he realized he'd insulted the husband of a future president.

**AN: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for the remarks in the last chapter. If anyone is interested my yahoo group has extra information on this stories and pdf versions of all my stories. Please continue to review. **


End file.
